High School's Demon Twins
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: 4 years ago the Uzumaki twins had to leave Konoha. But now they are back. See what happens now with the Akatsuki, secret pasts, crushs, fan clubs, fights, and of course pranks. NaurtoXHinata, Sakura/Sai/Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

**4 Years ago... Konoha's park.**

A big group of children from 11 to 14 stood in front of 2 children.

One was a boy with wild spiky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The whisker like scars on his cheeks were pulled down slightly with the frown on his mouth. His white t-shirt barely covered the tattoo on his shoulder. The tattoo that if seen showed many he saw more of the darkest forms of humans then most 12 year olds. He watched sadly, as girl with short dark blue hair and crystal tint lavender eyes, sobbed.

Beside him stood a small girl. She had short pink hair with bangs covering her forehead, and her right eye. Her eyes were bright green. Though her face was blank, saddness was clear in her green orb, and her clenched fists showed she was angry with what was happening. The scars on her knuckles showed, she had been through more fights then most her age or older.

It seemed the girl with the crystal tint lavender eyes couldn't hold herself back any more as she threw herself into the blonde boy's arms.

"You better come back soon." A 14 year girl with sandy blonde hair up into 4 ponytails, and teal eyes, said.

Though she tried to keep her voice strong and blank, you could hear the saddness in it.

"You know we'll be back as soon as we can, Temari-chan." The blonde boy replied as he held the girl in his arms closer.

"We promise." The girl beside him spoke up.

A 12 year old boy with short messy and somewhat spiky blood red hair, light turquoise eyes with black rings around them, he too had a tattoo covered on his shoulder, seemed to brighten up a bit by the girls words. He knew if she was promising it, then it would happen.

"Promise?" A 11 year old boy asked.

He had spiky brown hair, and black eyes. A pair of goggles came his hair out of his eyes.

"We promise." The girl repeated.

The girl in the blondes hold sobbed harder.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. We'll be back soon, and we'll be together again." He whispered in to her ear.

"I-I l-love you, Naruto-kun." She whispered back.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered back, as the pink haired hugged everyone goodbye.

"I'll make sure we'll be back as soon as we can." She told them, as she finished hugging Temari.

"We know you will, Sakura-hime, un." Said a 12 year old boy with his blonde hair up into a ponytail, and a bang covering his left blue eye.

"I'll make sure we'll keep in touch." Temari said.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! We have to go now!" Shouted a woman by a silver car.

She had shoulder length brown hair, with brown eyes. She also had purple markings on her face.

"Bye guys." Naruto said sadly, as Hinata clinged to Temari.

Sakura waved sadly before taking Naturo's hand and walking over to the car and the woman.

"Let's go Ren-ba-chan." Sakura said as she climbed into the back seat of the car after Naruto.

Ren sighed sadly before getting into the car and driving away from the park with the waving children.

"Do you think we'll ever be back, Onee-chan?" Naruto asked leaning his head on the car's window.

"We will, Otouto. I promise, no matter what we'll come back to Konoha." Sakura promised, staring out of the window.

She would make sure that they came back to Konoha. _And I know the prefect way to get back. _She thought with a slight smirk, as she watched them leave Konohagakure no sato.

The Uzumaki Twins would be back.

**Now.... Konohagakura no sato, Konoha high school.**

Tsunade took another gulp of sake, as she looked at all the teachers in front of her. She knew they wouldn't be happy with the news she was about to give. Hell, she wasn't even happy with it. But they had no choice.

"Tsunade-sama? Why are we here?" Umino Iruka, the Algebra teacher, asked.

"On Monday, there will be two new Sophomore students." Tsunade answered.

"So? What's wrong with these Brats, that makes it so we have to have a meeting about them?" Mitarashi Anko, the Home Economics teacher, asked as she took a bite out of her dango.

"I'm sure you've all heared of the Demon Twins?" Tsunade questioned, making Anko choke, Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu pale, Raido's eyes go wide, Genma to drop his tooth pick, Baki to glare at the table, Orochimaru to snap his pencil, Kabuto to look up from his notes with a hint of fear in his eyes, Samui to scowl, Killer Bee to grin, Ibiki, and Ao to smirk, Asuma to drop his death stick, Kurenai to pick it up and lit it, Jiraiya to fall backwards out of his chair, Gai to frown, Hana, Shizune, Yamato, and Aoba to gape, and Kakashi to look up from his orange book.

"Your not really letting those....Demons here are you?" Orochimaru, the Biology teacher, hissed, gold eyes glaring at Tsunade.

"I have no choice. We're the only school who hasn't taken them in, and everyone else has already had them before in one of their schools, and refuse to have them. Even the prisons don't want them." Tsunade explained taking another gulp of sake.

"They'll ruin this school! They closed Oto down in three mouths! Think what they could do here!" Orochimaru demanded.

"I heard the girl blew up Yuki, and Iwa!" Inuzuka Hana, the Physics teacher, exclaimed, her face pale making her fang tattoos to stand out more.

"I heard they got over half the teachers to quit before Takigakure closed down." Shiranui Genma, the Computer Applications teacher, said, looking shaken.

"I heard the brats got kicked out of both Suna and Ame in under 6 months." Anko said, a grin making its way on to her face.

"They've been kicked out of Ame, Suna, and now Kiri. They've closed down Oto, Takigakure, and Kusagakure. Yuki, and Iwa blew up when they were there, but there was never any proof the girl had anything to do with it." Kakashi said going back to his orange book.

"You seem to know alot about them." Morino Ibiki, the metal shop teacher, stated.

"Hai, I do. I knew their parents, and have known the twins since they were born." Kakashi explained lazily flipping the page.

"You knew their parents? Where are they now?" Namiashi Raido, the Trigonometry teacher, asked.

"Dead." Was the short, and cold answer.

After a moments silence, Killer Bee, the writing/ composition teacher, spoke up.

"I don't think they'll be to much of a problem here."

"And what makes you think that?" Yamato, the wood shop teacher, asked.

"You'll see." He grinned, fixing his sunglasses.

Tsunade could only lean back, and hope he was right.

* * *

**AN: Hey, so this is my First Naruto FanFic, and I hope it's good. Please review, and I will update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Monday - Konohagakure no Sato - The Uchicha house ~**

"Sai-chan! Sasuke-chan! Madara-chan! Breakfast is waiting for you!" Uchicha Mikoto shouted up the stairs, before returning to the kitchen.

Already at the table, eating breakfast was Uchicha Itachi, and his younger cousin, Tobi.

Itachi was 18, and about 6'0" with his long black hair in a low ponytail, red eyes, and pale skin. He wore black nail polish, a black long sleeved button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows, and the first two buttons undone. He wore black jeans, black vans, and his Akatsuki necklace.

Tobi sat next to him. He was 17, and about 5'9", with spiky black hair, and onyx eyes, though his left eye was covered by an eye patch. On the left side of his face was light scars. He wore a blue superman tight t-shirt, jeans, and blue converses.

Sai entered the kitchen and sat across from his older brother, Itachi. Sai was 16, and about 5'8". He had inky black hair, and eyes, with very pale skin. A lip ring in the middle of his bottom lip, and a black stud in his left ear. He wore a tight purple t-shirt, with a open black pin striped waist coat, skinny black jeans, and black vans. He also wore black eyeliner.

Madara came in next and handed his younger brother, his Akatsuki necklace, before taking his seat across from him.

Madara was 18, and about 6'0" with long spiky hair, and red eyes. His right ear was pierced. He wore a long sleeved black v-neck top, with a white undershirt, under it. Slightly skinny jeans, his Akatsuki necklace, and black vans.

"Arigatou, Aniki." Tobi chirped as he put on the chain with a red cloud with white outline charm on it.

Sasuke came in last. He was 16, and Sai's younger twin brother. He was the same height as his twin, and had black hair with a blue tint, that spiked up at the back, and had two shoulder length strands framing his face. His eyes were onyx tinted red. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, with the Uchicha fan on the back, jeans, and black skate shoes.

"What took you so long, Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Hn." Was his reply as he took a seat across from his mother.

Mikoto sweat-dropped. _Sometimes I wish I had a daughter, at least she would brighten them up. _Mikoto thought with a sigh, as she drank her coffee.

Sai pulled his phone out of his pocket when it beeped.

_'Ink-boy,_

_Have no fear,_

_For we are here,_

_Missed you loads DxH'_

Sai's eyes went wide, and smile lit up his face, before he called Gaara.

**~ The Sabaku House ~**

"KANKURO! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR! BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" Sabaku Temari's voice echoed from upstairs, as Grandmother Chiyo drank her tea, and read the new paper, at the table.

Also sitting at the table was Gaara, and his older cousin Sasori.

Gaara was the youngest of the Sabaku siblings, at the age of 16. He had short somewhat spiky and messy blood red hair, parted to the left to show the kanji tattoo for love on the left of his forehead. He had light turquoise eyes ringed in black, and pale skin. Three studs in his left ear lope. He wore a long sleeved band t-shirt, that covered the tattoo on his left arm. He wore skinny black jeans, and black converse. He was about 5'7".

His cousin Akasuma Sasori, had messy crimson hair, and big brown eyes. He was 17, and was about 5'8" 1/2. He wore a dark green t-shirt, jeans, a black hoodie, dark green converse, and his Akatsuki necklace.

Temari walked into the kitchen with Kankuro behind her.

Temari was the oldest of the Sabaku siblings, being 18. She was about 5'7" with teal eyes, and her sandy blonde hair up in her normal 4 ponytail hair style. Her ears were pierced with silver studs, and she had a fan necklace on. She was wearing a black t-shirt with long fish-net sleeves, that was a little tight over her slightly large breasts. She wore a black shirt that stopped an inch before her knees, with black fish-net tights, and black combat boots. She had black eyeliner, and black eyeshadow on.

Kankuro was the middle sibling, and the same age as Sasori. He stood at 5'8" with messy dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He wore purple face paint, black cargo pants, black t-shirt, a black hoodie with the hood up, and black skate shoes.

Both sat at the table and ate their breakfast.

When Gaara's phone rang, he picked it up, though he was confused as why Sai was calling him.

"Sai?" Gaara questioned.

_"They're back!"_Sai's voice rushed over the phone, as Gaara's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, trying to keep his hope from rising.

_"Hai, I got a text saying 'Ink-boy, have no fear, we are here, missed you loads, DxH'. It was her number aswell." _Sai said.

"About time they got back." Gaara smirked, happy that two of his best friends were back.

_"Look Gaara, I have to go now but I will see you at school." _Sai said before they hung up.

Gaara's phone beeped with a text.

_'Suna wasn't the same without you,_

_My dear Sand-boy,_

_Can't wait to see you CherryxFoxy'_

Gaara smirked, as his siblings and cousin's phone beeped.

Temari screamed in joy as she jumped out of her seat.

"Let's get to school already!" She ordered, happy that they were back.

Quickly the teens got their stuff and headed for the door.

"Tell them, that they are welcome anytime here." Chiyo called as the teens opened the door.

_About time you came home, it was getting really dull here. _Chiyo thought as she drank her tea.

**~ In the Hyuga Limo ~**

Hinata sighed sadly, making her sister and cousin look at her in worry.

Hinata was 5'0" with waist length dark blue hair, with chin length strands framing her face. Crystal eyes tinted lavender. She wore an off the shoulder light blue long sleeved top with thumb holes. Skinny grey jeans, and high heel sandals, that made her stand at 5'4". Her outfit showed of her curves. She was 16.

Her sister was a year younger, and was called Hanabi. She was 5'2", with waist length brown hair, with the same eyes as her sister. She wore a white top that reached mid thigh, blue skinny jeans, with a black belt around her waist, and a small black jacket, and white tennis shoes. Around her neck was a skinny black scraf, and she had wore a black hat, made of wool on her head.

Their cousin was called Neji, and was a year older then them. He stood at 5'9" with long brown hair in a low ponytail, with some of his hair framing his face. His eyes were crystal tint grey. He wore a black head band around his forehead, a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and jeans. He also wore black converse.

Hinata's phone beeped, making her pull it from her light blue shoulder bag.

_'Sweet Butterfly,_

_Dry your tears,_

_And weep no more,_

_For we have returned for you,_

_Dear Butterfly Blue,_

_Love NxS'_

_Naruto-kun....Sakura-chan...Your back._Hinata thought with a happy smile on her face. She looked up at her confused cousin and sister, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"They're back." She beamed as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Hanabi smiled, as Neji smirked.

**~ Text messages through the village ~**

_'Hey Sharp-tooth,_

_You better be ready for a spar,_

_Because we're back'_

_'Tennie,_

_Looking for weapons in Kiri wasn't the same with out you'_

_'Ice-boy,_

_Clear those big brown eyes of yours,_

_There is no time to be sad'_

_'Fate-boy,_

_Fate has brought us back'_

_'Cloud-boy,_

_Today you'll have no sleep,_

_And today you'll have no peace,_

_For today is the day,_

_We join you again'_

_'Bug-boy,_

_You better of looked after our Butterfly well'_

_'Get ready Dog-boy,_

_Because the Prank king, and his sister has returned'_

_'Hey food-boy,_

_I got some new things you should try'_

_'Birdie,_

_Get ready, _

_For schools going to be a bang, yeah!'_

_'Bushy-brows,_

_Get ready for a youthful day'_

__**Konoha High School ~**

In a tree, in veiw of the High school's doors, hidden by branches, stood on a large branch 2 figures.

One was a 16 year old boy. He stood at 5'7" with wild spiky blonde hair, being kept out of his eyes with a pair of orange goggles on his forehead. His bright blue eyes watched the students enter the school. He was tanned, with three whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks. He had a lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip. The tattoo's of his arms, were covered by a orange t-shirt with a black skull wearing headphones on it. He wore a black hoodie, and slightly baggy black jeans, with black skate shoes. On his back was a black backpack with a skate board strapped to it.

The other was a small girl, about 4'9". From her height many would believe she was a child, but her curvy body and fairly large breasts, showed she was a woman. She was 16 like the boy next to her, with shoulder length pink hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and her right eye. Her gem like green eyes were bright like the blonde boys next to her. Her left eyebrow was pierced. She had a lip ring in her bottom lip to the right of her mouth. She had three studs in the lobes of her ears, and two rings at the top of her ears. She wore fish-net tights, that had random rips, and bigger holes in them, combat boots, a black skirt stopping an inch before her knees, that puffed out by the lace layers under the black layer. She wore a long sleeved black fishnet top, with a red corset over it. On her arms were black arm warmers with rips, ribbon, and safety pins on them, and thumb holes. Her nails were painted black and red, and she had a black metal barbed wire choker, as well as black head phones around her neck. She wore black eyeshadow, and eyeliner, with a red gem at the corners of her left eyes. On her left arm she had a tattoo of the kanji for Demon. Over her right shoulder was her black messenger bag, with her black hoodie over it, with a picture of a gunshot wound over her heart, with blood covering the front of the hoodie.

"Ready, Onee-chan?" He asked glancing at the small girl.

She nodded before both of them jumped down from the tree.

Together the siblings walked towards the school. When they entered it many stared at the new students. The Twins had an air around them, that made the word danger flash in everyones minds, as they walked with almost inhuman grace.

"Hey Ino, looks like we got some new freaks." Karin sneered, her red eyes narrowed behind her brown glasses, as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

Her hair had an odd style to it. Half was short, pointy, and untidy, while the other half was long, pin-straight, and combed. She was 5'5", wearing high heel boots, that made her stand at 5'8" with short black shorts, and a long sleeved light purple top.

Beside her stood Ino, who was tall at 5'6", but wearing her heels, she stood at 5'9". She had her pale blonde hair up in a high ponytail, with bangs covering her right baby blue eye. She was wearing a purple tank top, a purple skirt, and black fish-net tights.

When she turned to look at the new 'freaks', she felt her blood run cold, as she went pale, as her blue orb met a cold green orb. Her fear raised as the twins passed.

"Who was that cutie?" Shion asked watching the blonde boy walk towards the office with the pink haired girl.

Shion was 5'5", with long pale blonde hair, and dark purple eyes. She wore a light blue dress, with skinny white jeans, and white flats.

"Don't go near them!" Ino snapped, looking shaken, as Karin and Shion stared at her. "They're dangerous! More dangerous then the Akatsuki! Especially the girl!"

**~ Konoha's School Office ~**

Shizune gulped softly as the office door opened. She watched the two teens walk towards her desk.

"Hey, we're the new students. We're here to pick up our schedules." Grinned the blonde haired boy, while the girl only nodded her head in agreement.

Shizune nodded, trying to push her nerves to the back of her mind, as she got their schedules.

"H-here you go, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzumaki Sakura." Shizune said, handing them the pieces of paper.

Naruto accepted it with a grin, and a nod to his head, as Sakura just took hers and headed out the door.

"Arigatou, Ba-chan." Naruto waved, following his older sister out of the office.

Shizune slumped in relief once the door closed. The word danger wouldn't stop flashing in her mind.

**~ With The Twins ~**

"She was scared of us." Naruto stated, as he followed his sister through the halls.

"She has good reason to be." Sakura replied, with a smirk, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Naruto shook his head, before throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"So who do with have for homeroom?" He questioned.

"That would be me, Naruto."

The Twins turned to look at the man behind them.

He stood at 6'2" with spiky silver hair, with some of it covering his scarred left eye. His dark grey eye had a lazy look in it as he stared at them. He wore a black turtle neck, with black pants, a black belt, and black shoes. He also wore a black cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. In his hand was an orange book.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kakashi-oji." Sakura greeted after a moment of silence.

**~ Classroom B2 ~**

Almost the whole class was talking. Uchicha Sasuke sat in the back left corner with fangirls surrounding him, and one of his best friends Hozuki Suigetsu beside him.

Suigetsu was 16, and on the school swim team. He stood at 5'8", with white messy hair with blue tips, and purple eyes. He wore a sleeveless purple top, jeans, and trainers.

In front of them sat, Kaguya Kimimaro, and Nagato Jugo. Kimimaro was 5'7" with pale skin, vivid green eyes, and shoulder length white hair. He wore a red t-shirt, a black hoodie, dark jeans and vans.

Jugo was 6'0" with spiky orange hair, and orange eyes. He wore a light green t-shirt, jeans and converse. Both were 16, and staring at the front of the class, blocking out the fangirls, and waiting for their always late sensei.

To the right of the class sat the classes 'freaks'. Gaara sat in the back right corner, with a seat between him and Sai. Hinata sat in front of him, with a seat free between her, and a sleeping Nara.

Nara Shikamaruwas the school's genius with a IQ of over 200. He was 16, and going out with Temari. He was 5'8", with his black hair up into a spiky ponytail. He had his ears pierced with studs. He wore a long sleeved black top, black baggy pants, a dark green jacket, and black converse.

In front of them sat, Aburame Shino, Momochi Haku, and Inuzuka Kiba, with Akimichi Chouji stand in front of them.

Aburame Shino, was 5'8", with spiky dark brown hair, and dark eyes behind his sunglasses. He wore, a high collar green jacket, with black jeans and black skate shoes. Kiba was 5'9" with wild/messy brown hair, dark eyes, and red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a black hat, a long brown shorts, and a long sleeved grey top. He also wore a dark grey jacket, and black skate shoes.

Haku was 5'5" with his long brown hair up in a bun. His big brown eyes, and his pretty face made many mistake him for a girl. He was the middle brother of the Momochi brothers. He wore dark slightly skinny jeans, grey converses, and a long sleeved tight grey top.

Chouji was a chubby boy about 5'9"1/2 with wild light brown hair, dark eyes, and swirl tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a long sleeved baggy red top, jeans, a baggy brown jacket, and trainers. He was blocking everything out as he ate chips.

"King of Pranks?" Kiba almost shouted. "That Dobe will never be the King of Pranks!"

"Kiba-kun calm down." Haku pleaded.

"You should be happy that they're back, not ranting about Naruto saying he's the King of Pranks." Shino said.

"I still can't believe they are back." Kiba said, seeming to forget his rant. "It's been four years, and I was starting to lose hope."

"You should know by now Kiba-kun," Hinata started, resting her chin in her palm. "When Naruto-kun promises something, he will try his hardest to make it happen. But if Sakura-chan promises something it will happen, and there will be no stopping it, no matter how long it takes."

The door slid open, and the class was quiet as Kakashi entered with Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi sat on his desk with Sakura sitting beside him, swing her right leg, and scaning the class, as Naruto leaned on the desk, on Kakashi's other side, with his arms crossed, and reading Kakashi's book from the corner was his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up the new students." Kakashi said, giving the class a closed eyed smile. "Introduce yourselves to the class, say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"My name is Uzumaki Sakura." Sakura spoke, her low voice echoed into the room. Her voice was lower then most girls but it fit her. "My likes and dislikes....you can find out for yourself. My hobbies, are none of your business. I haven't got any dreams for the future."

Many sweat dropped at only finding out her name.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned. "My likes are Ramen, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, pranks, and my pet fox Kyubi! My dislikes are Temes, Fangirls, Fanboys asking out MY Hinata-chan, and MY older sister, and when Sakura-chan takes away my Ramen! My hobbies are pulling pranks, eating Ramen, sleeping, and talking with Hinata-chan! My dream for the future is to own my own Ramen Restaurant, and marry Hinata-chan! Believe it!"

Sakura shook her head in amusement, as Hinata blushed, Sai faked smiled, Gaara smirked, Kakashi, and Shino sighed, Shikamaru snored, Chouji ate more chips, Haku and Kiba grinned, and everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Alright, take your seats. It's free time till the next lession, as I need to do some important reading." Kakashi said.

Naruto hopped over to Hinata, and kissed her on the cheek before sitting next to her, and taking her hand.

The fangirls glared at Sakura, warning her to stay away from their Sasuke-kun. Sakura sighed, annoyed, before walking to the seat between Gaara, and Sai, putting on her headphones, and letting her music block out everything, as she rested her head on her crossed arms on her desk.

That made most of the class stare in shock. No one willingly sat next to Sabaku Gaara, as he was feared, for his violent ways, and his rage. Gaara rolled his eyes at his stupid class mates, before he pulled Sakura's head phones off, making her open her left eye to glare at him.

"You've been gone for four years, and this is the hello, I get?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Sakura sat up with the same smirk, with slightly sadistic glee entered her eyes, as she met his. Everyone was watching them, apart from Shikamaru, and Kakashi.

"Gomen Sand-boy, I don't know what I was thinking. We should greet eachother like normal." Sakura said.

Before anyone could blink, Gaara's right fist went flying towards her jaw, and her right fist went flying to his. Both hit their marks, and they're heads snapped to the side, as most of the class gasped. Both turned back to eachother with grins on their faces, and red marks on the left side of their jaws.

"Good to have you back, Sakura." Gaara said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Good to be back, Sand-boy." Sakura said back, amusement also dancing in her eyes.

"You two should really get a new greeting." Kiba commented, shaking his head even with a grin on his face.

"Like a normal greeting." Chouji offered, before eating more chips.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Sakura asked, as Naruto laughed at his older sister's answer.

"Not many people think it's fun getting hit in the face, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned at her.

"Well those people haven't truly lived." Was her reply as she put her head phones back on, leaned back, and closed her eyes, making Naruto chuckle.

"What do you have next Naruto-kun?" Haku asked with a smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan and I have History with Asuma." Naruto answered.

"I have that too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"So does Sai-kun, Gaara-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun, and myself." Haku added.

"What do you have after that?" Kiba asked turning in his seat so he could look at Naruto.

"Calculus with Aoba." He answered looking at his schedule.

"Me and Chouji have that class too." Kiba grinned.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, knowing she would hear, even with her headphones on.

"Algebra 2 with Iruka." She replied.

"Shikamaru-kun, and Gaara-kun have the same class." Hinata informed her.

"I'm surprised your not with us, Bug-boy." Sakura commented.

"I've got Trigonometry with Raido-sensei." Shino answered her unspoken question, already used to her nicknames.

Sakura nodded still not opening her eyes.

"So Naruto, are you doing wood shop, or metal shop?" Kiba asked.

"Neither, I'm doing home economics." Naruto said, making Kiba gape at him.

"BUT! Home economics is for girls!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Chouji-kun, and I both do home economics." Haku informed Kiba, with a frown.

"Yeah! But Chouji loves food, and you look, and act like a girl so it doesn't matter." Kiba argured.

"I do not act or look like a girl!" Haku shouted, as his face turned red in anger.

"YES! You do! When I first met you when we were young, I thought you were a girl!" Kiba shouted back.

"It's not my fault you need glasses to tell someones gender!" Haku snapped.

"It's hard to tell which gender you are when you wear lipstick!" Kiba shouted.

"It's lip balm! I have dry lips!" Haku shouted jumping up.

"Of course you need soft lips for when you kiss your boyfriends!" Kiba shot at him.

"I'M NOT GAY! I like girls!" Haku defended himself.

"Prove it!" Kiba ordered.

"Fine! I will!" Haku shouted.

Everyone but Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, watched as he walked up to Sakura, and kiss her on the lips. Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto glared at him, Chouji dropped his chips, Hinata blushed, covering her mouth in shock, and everyone else gasped, and gaped.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she punched him in the stomach making him fly over Naruto, and into Kiba.

"Next time, Ice-boy, ask first." She told them, as Kiba, and Haku groaned in pain.

"NEXT TIME!?" Naruto shouted glaring at Kiba, and Haku. "There isn't going to be a next time! Don't kiss my sister!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down. I'm sure Kiba-kun, and Haku-kun will never do it again." Hinata soothed, placing a hand on his arm.

"They better not." Naruto said leaning back in his seat.

"By the way, Kiba is right about one thing. Haku has soft lips." Sakura commented before she closed her eyes again.

"So, Sakura, are you doing home economics with Naruto? Because your a great cook." Chouji asked quickly before something else could happen, and pulled out another packet of chips.

"Nope, I'm doing metal shop. That way I can make my own weapons." Sakura said, with a smile as the gang sweat-dropped at her answer.

The bell rang, and everyone stood up. Gaara grabbed Sakura's bag, and threw it over his shoulder with his bag, as Sai threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Hag. Let's go to history." Sai said, as Gaara walked on Sakura's other side to history with Shikamaru, Shino, Haku, Naruto, and Hinata.

Asuma paled slightly as he watched the new students enter. Though they look almost harmless, the world danger woundn't stop flashing in his head. He felt his blood run cold as he met the amused green eye of the girl. The look in her eye made it clear, she knew he was scared of her, and she was amused by it. She grinned at him, almost making him flinch before she began to talk to Sabaku.

_I never thought I would be scared of a tiny 16 year old girl. _Asuma thought, as he began to write on the board.

When the bell rang, the gang went to their next classroom. Naruto met up with Kiba, and Chouji, then headed to Calculus, while Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru headed to Algebra 2 with Iruka. The others went to their own classes.

As soon as Sakura entered the classroom she was hugged by Tenten. Tenten was 17, and Haku older, and only sister. She stood at 5'7" with her brown hair in two bun on either side of her head. And like her brother had brown eyes. She wore a light pink Chinese top, and capri pants, with white tennis shoes. She was also Neji's girlfriend.

"I can't believe your back!" Tenten said happily as she pulled back.

"Well I am." Sakura said, with a small smile.

Neji also gave her a quick hug, before Sasori came over, and hugged her, making Gaara glare at his older cousin.

"Good to see you back, Little girl." He greeted as she hugged him back.

"Good to see you again, Puppet Master." She greeted back before following Gaara to her seat next to his, with Sasori on the other side.

Iruka never felt so relieved to hear the bell ring, then he did now. Spending an hour with the girl unnerved him. He picked his papers, as everyone left. When he looked up he jumped seeing the Uzumaki girl sitting on her desk staring at him.

"Your scared of me. I can tell, Iruka-sensei. And you have a good reason to be. Everyone but a few, who know who I really am, fear me. Some who don't still fears me. But you don't really have to fear Naruto.

My little brother, does start fights, and he trys to stay away from them. Though many wouldn't believe that with his past. My brother only pulls pranks. I'm telling you this because Naruto doesn't like being feared. He isn't like me, he is too kind hearted. You'll be teaching him tomorrow, and I want you to treat him like a normal student.

Because if you don't, and my baby brother is upset because of it, you'll find out first hand why most of the teachers in Takigakure quit before the school was closed." With that said she grabbed her bag, jumped of the desk, and left the room, as Iruka slumped against his desk.

He got control of his self quickly, and headed towards the staff room.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Konoha High School's Staff room ~**

"So what do you think of the Brats, so far?" Anko asked chewing on her dango.

"Naruto is alright. His cheerfu, and will do his work. Though he did clown around with Kiba, and Chouji." Aoba confessed, drinking some coffee.

"It's the girl that unnerves me." Asuma said. "She looked at me, and she could see how much she unnerved me, and she was amused by it."

"She protective." Iruka said, making all the other teachers look at him. "She stayed after class, and told me she knew I was scared of her, and I had good reason to be. She told me that Naruto doesn't really need to be feared, for he doesn't try to start fights, and he trys to keep away from them. She said he doesn't like to be feared, and she wanted me to treat him, like a normal student tomorrow when I teach him. She also said if I don't and he is upset by it, I would find out first hand why most of the teachers in Takigakure quit before the school was closed down."

"She's always been like that, when it comes to Naruto." Killer Bee commented with a grin.

"So you've known them before they came here aswell." Ibiki stated, mentally going through all the information he had on the Twins, and adding new information.

"I've known the Twins, since they were 8" Killer Bee told him.

"Doesn't it make you wonder? How they ended up like they have?" Kurenai asked.

"You shouldn't go looking into their pasts. You may not like what you will find." Kakashi warned, snapping his book closed. "But I will tell you this, they haven't had a very happy life."

**~ Writing / Composition Class ~**

Sakura entered the classroom with Shino, Sai, Kiba, and Haku.

"It's good to see you again, Hime." Killer Bee said, looking up from his note book.

"Good to see you again too, Hachibi." Sakura greeted, as they bumped fists.

She then head towards the seat next to Sai.

"You've greet almost everyone, but me. That hurts Sakura." Sasuke teased.

"You know I don't want anything to do with you, Uchicha." Sakura hissed, turning towards him.

"Your not still mad about the fight me and Dobe had, are you?" Sasuke asked. "We were 9!"

"You should of left him alone!" She hissed.

"You need to let go of it. We were young then, but now we've grown up." Sasuke told her.

"Yeah, and from what I have seen your still the same, Sasuke-teme." Sakura shot at him.

"Leave her alone, Uchicha." Kiba snarled, seeing how upset she was becoming.

"Stay out of this Dog-boy!" Sasuke snapped, before he was punched him in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

"Only Naruto, and I can call him Dog-boy." Sakura said, unclenching her fist.

"Sasuke! Stop upsetting the class, and take your seat!" Killer Bee called from the desk, not looking up from his note book.

Sasuke glared before taking his seat next to Suigetsu, who was laughing.

"Damn, you got knock down by a tiny pink haired girl." He howled in laughter.

"Shut Up!" He seethed.

**~ Metal Shop ~**

"So what about this spar, Cherry?"

Sakura looked up at the grinning face of one Momochi Zabuza. He was Haku's, and Tenten's older brother, and the oldest of the Momochi brothers. He was 18, and captain of the swimming team. He was 6'2", with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was slightly tanned, and had shark-like teeth. He wore jeans, a long sleeved white top, with the sleeves pushed up pass his elbow, and trainers.

"Hey Sharp-tooth." Sakura greeted, as she head for the seat between Tenten and Gaara, with him behind her.

"I see, you still like giving people nicknames." Zabuza said amused.

"Of course." She answered, sitting down.

"So a spar?" Zabuza questioned.

"Sure, whenever you're free." Sakura answered.

Zabuza grinned again before leaving to his seat, next to Hozuki Mangetsu, waving as he went.

He was 18, and 6'0". His younger brother looked alot like him, but Mangetsu had blue highlights, instead of tips. Like his little brother, and Zabuza, he is on the swim team.

"Alright, Kids. Design your project. This will count for half your grade. So you better make it good, or you will fail." Ibiki smirked, standing at the front of the class.

He watched the Uzumaki girl work as she sat between the Momochi girl, and the Sabaku boy. He watched as those around the 3 would glance at her, with something like fear in their eyes. He watched as an amused smirk made it's way on to her lips, and knew she knew what they were doing.

_Interesting. _Ibiki thought with another smirk.

**~ Home Economics ~**

"Alright Maggots! Today we'll do something simple. So don't mess up!" Anko barked, wooden spoon in hand. "Today we're going to make Ramen!"

"YOSH!" Naruto cheered, from his place next to Hinata.

"Well, I'm glad someone is enthusiastic about my lessons." Anko said, with a smirk. "You've got 40 minutes, start Now!"

**~ 40 Minutes Later ~**

"You call that Ramen? Drop and give me 20, Yamanaka!" Anko shouted.

Ino, like many before her, dropped and began her push ups.

"Well, let's see what you've got, Uzumaki." Anko said, before tasting it. "That's the best Ramen I have ever tasted."

Anko quickly pulled Naruto into a head lock, and gave him a noggie.

"Anko-sensei! He's turning blue!" Hinata exclaimed, worried about her boyfriend.

Anko let him go with a laugh.

"Your now my favorite, Uzumaki." Anko exclaimed before going to taste the others.

"She's so cool! She reminds me of Sakura-chan! And she liked by Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed before eating his Ramen, like he hadn't ate in weeks.

Hinata sweat-dropped watching him eat. _He thinks Anko-sensei is cool? Well he is sort of right. Sakura did sometimes act like that with Naruto. I guess I can see why he likes her. Because she is like what Sakura-chan used to be. _Hinata thought. She smiled sadly remembering how her pink haired friend used to act like.

"Hey? Hinata-chan, the bell rang, it's time for lunch." Naruto said close to her face.

She gasped, and jerked back a bit, with a blush on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun, you startled me." Hinata gasped.

"Gomen Hinata-chan." Naruto said hugging her.

"It's alright Naruto-kun." She said.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others, and head to lunch." Naruto said, taking her hand, and throwing both of their bags other his shoulder.

"Hai." She said walking with them.

**~ Lunch ~**

"Hey, Naruto? I'm going to say hello to Birdie. Can you get some lunch for me?" Sakura asked placing her bag on the table, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting at.

"You not going to ask Deidara for anything that could blow up the school, like when we went to Yuki, and Iwa?" Naruto asked, knowing his sister's pyro ways.

"Nope, and there was no proof I did it. Anyway we want to stay here." Sakura anwered.

"Okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered as he and Hinata went to the lunch line, and Sakura headed to the Akatsuki table.

Deidara was 16, with his golden blone hair up in a high ponytail, with a bang covering his left sky blue eye. He wore a bang t-shirt with 'Art is a bang, yeah!' with a cartoon explosion on it. He also was wearing slightly skinny jeans, vans, and his Akatsuki necklace.

She wrapped her arms loosily around her neck, from behind, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey Birdie, did you miss me?" She asked.

"Hime, yeah!" Deidara cheered somehow pulling her into his lap, and hugging her close.

"Hey, Puppet Master." She greeted Sasori, who was sitting next to Deidara, the way she was facing.

"Hey, Little girl." Sasori greeted back, with a small smile.

She didn't really care about the other 9 people at the table.

"So, Birdie got any fireworks?" She asked, playing with a lock of his hair like she did when she was younger.

"Hai, why?" Deidara asked looking at her, as she let go of his hair.

"Well, Ren-ba is going to Kakashi-oji's house this weekend, to catch up. So Naruto thought it would be good to have a party, and catch up with everyone, and no party is complete without fireworks." Sakura explained, in the way that said that she thought he was stupid for not knowing already, making Sasori chuckle.

"Don't be so mean, Hime, un." Deidara whined.

Sakura smirked at him.

"Fine, un." He pouted. "I'll make sure to bring some."

"Arigatou." She said before she was pulled out of Deidara's lap by Sai.

"Hag, how many times do we have to tell you? Don't sit in strange SheMan's lap." Sai scolded, as Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Hey, yeah! I'm not a SheMan! Un!" Deidara shouted, standing up.

Since both Deidara, and Sai were 5'8" they stood eye to eye.

"Really? Could of fooled me." Sai said with a fake smile, making some of the Akatsuki laugh.

"Shut up, un! You Uchicha Bast-" Deidara was cut off.

"Cupcake!" Sakura exclaimed, taking said cupcake off Gaara's trey, and then walking off to where Naruto was sitting, eating said cupcake.

Sai, Gaara, and Deidara blinked, as Sasori laughed.

"Hag! You can't take other peoples cupcakes!" Sai called, following her with Gaara.

Deidara sat down, absent mindly patting Sasori on the back, as he choked from laughing.

"The cupcake always wins, yeah." Deidara said, sadly shaking his head.

Sasori laughed more as he nodded his head, tears of amusement came to his eyes.

"It was just like when you were 7, and again when you were 8, and the time you just turned 9. And who could forget Gaara's 11 birthday, and the same thing happened." Sasori chuckled, wiping away his tears.

"There is always a damn cupcake, yeah." Deidara said, hitting the table with his fist, knowing the pink haired girls love of cupcakes.

It was the one thing that could make her act like a little kid again.

"Who the hell was that?" Hidan asked.

Hidan was a 6'0" 18 year old who worshipped a god called Jashin. He had purple eyes, and slicked back silver hair. He wore a black v-neck top, that showed of a bit of his chest, his Akatsuki necklace, and his Jashin amulet. He also wore jeans, and converse.

"That was Uzumaki Sakura." Sasori answered, as Deidara was to busy pouting, and he didn't see how Zetsu looked interested.

Zetsu was 18, with green shaggy hair, and gold eyes. Half of his body was tanned, while the other half was pale. He wore a green t-shirt, jeans, and converse. As well as his Akatsuki necklace. He was the one who got all the information for the gang. He had heard the name of the girl before, and knew Pein would want to know about her.

Pein was the leader of the Akatsuki, as well as Jugo's older brother. He had spiky orange hair, and grey eyes. With many piercings. He wore jeans, a long sleeved dark green top with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, and vans. He too wore his Akatsuki necklace.

"How does my Otouto know her?" Itachi asked, having never met or seen the girl before.

"They have been friends since they were 6." Sasori answered. "4 years ago, Sakura and her twin brother Naruto had to move away, and now they're back. So you'll most likely see alot of her."

"Hime's always been to kind with that bastard." Deidara hissed, glaring at the young Uchicha, sitting next to HIS Hime.

"As you can see, Deidara has a crush on her." Sasori said, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Like you don't have a crush on her too Danna, yeah? I know you have a crush on her too. Just like your little cousin, and that Uchicha bastard, un." Deidara said, still glaring at Sai, as Sasori choked with a small blush.

"Shut up, you brat!" He snapped. "Anyway, we're not the only ones."

Before anyone could ask a loud cry echoed across the room.

"YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! YOU HAVE RETURNED!" Rock Lee shouted from the doors.

Lee was a junior, and Neji's and Tenten's best friend. He was 5'8" with a bowl cut, big eyebrows, and big black eyes. He wore a green t-shirt, green jogging bottoms, and green trainers, with orange wrist bands.

Everyone watched as he ran towards Sakura with his arms wide, crying 'Youthful Cherry Blossom' over and over again. Before he could hug her to death she punched him, sending him back to the doors.

"I told you already Lee." Sakura sighed, tilting her head, so her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm not a 'youthful cherry blossom'."

"Bushy-brows!" Naruto shouted jumping onto the table, pointing at the fallen green beast. "I thought I told you to leave my sister alone!"

"But Naruto-kun! I love her!" Lee shouted.

Naruto picked Sakura up, and held her close to his chest, as she silently glared at the table.

"You will never have her! She is too good for you!" Naruto shouted.

"How can you stand in the way of true love?" Lee cried, with anime tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't worry Lee! If your love is meant to be, nothing will stop it!" Kabutomushi Fu shouted with a thumbs up.

Fu was a junior that stood at 5'4" with short green hair, with a pink clip in it, and pink eyes. She wore a white tank top, with pull on sleeves that started at her elbow and ended at her thumb, showing the tattoo on her left arm, what was the number 7 with a horned beetle behind it. The tattoo showed she was once a member of the Jinchuriki gang, that broke apart 4 years ago. She also wore a jeans skirt, and tennis shoes.

"Your right, Fu-chan!" Lee shouted, with a good guy pose.

"That's the spirit Lee! Now go get her!" Fu cried, anime tears falling from her eyes.

"Cherry Blossom!" Lee shouted running towards her.

Sakura sighed before pulling fire crackers out of her hoodies pocket, and throwing them at Lee's feet making him jump back wards.

"Art is a bang, yeah." She grinned, as Deidara laughed.

"Don't worry sweet Cherry Blossom! Your Beautiful Green Wild Beast will never give up on you!" Lee shouted with a bright smile.

"Go! Lee!" Fu cheered.

"Fu! Calm Down!" Nii Yugito called.

Yugito was a senior, and was 5'8". Her long blonde hair was in a braid down her back, and she had dark eyes. She wore a black tanktop, black skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. On her left arm was a tattoo of the number 2 with a cat behind it. She was also part of the gang Jinchuriki till it broke apart. Around her neck was a silver cat necklace.

Fu let out one last cheer, before sitting back down next to Yugito. Tenten hit Lee on the back of his head, and told him to stop making a scene. Hinata pulled Naruto back into his seat, and Naruto placed Sakura back in hers, but not before she stole his cupcake.

"That must of been the most fucked up thing I have ever seen." Hidan laughed.

"Tobi feels sorry for Sakura-chan." Tobi chirped.

"Does that happen every time he sees her?" Madara asked, creeped out over the whole thing.

"Yep, and has down since Sakura turned 7." Kankuro said, from his place next to the table, where he stopped when the whole Lee scene happened, before he headed towards where Sakura was sitting.

"Poor sweet Blossom." Madara sighed sadly, staring at Sakura.

"Stay away from her! You Uchicha Pervert!" Deidara shouted, pointing at Madara.

"I can not stay away from what my heart wants!" Madara defended himself, before he carried on gazing at his sweet Blossom.

"You go near her, and I will blow you up, yeah!" Deidara threaten.

"My whole gang could get ripped apart by a 16 year old girl." Pein sighed.

"Pein she isn't a normal 16 year old girl." Zetsu whispered to her.

Tayuya was staring at the table where the new students were sitting. She was sure she knew them, or of them. Tayuya was the older sister of Karin, at 17. She was 5', with long red hair, and brown eyes. She was going out with Kimimaro. She was wearing a tanned top that sleeves stop at the top of her elbow, dark brown capri pants, tennis shoes, and a black beanie.

"What the hell are the new students called?" She asked staring at them, but mostly at the girl.

"Uzumaki Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Jugo answered her.

She turned to him, as Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo sat up straighter.

Sakon and Ukon was twins, with dark bluish-grey hair, with long bangs covering one of their dark eyes. They were 17, and about 5'8". They wore brown eyeliner, and turquoise lipstick. Sakon had a dark red beaded necklace on. Both wore brown t-shirts, black shorts, and trainers.

Kidomaru was 17 and 5'8" with tanned skin, dark eyes, and black hair up in a ponytail. He wore a grey t-shirt, baggy black pants, and trainers. Jirobo was the same age, and height as him. He was chubby and had orange hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a tanned top, and black pants, with trainers.

"Uzumaki?" She questioned.

"They're in our home room." Suigetsu nodded.

"Fuck." She swore.

"What's wrong, Tayuya?" Karin asked her older sister.

"Those two were the ones who closed Oto." Kidomaru said, looking at the twins with fear.

"I wondered why I knew their names." Kimimaro said, looking over at the twins.

All who sat at the table, eyes went wide.

Tayuya stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakon asked.

"To make sure the girl doesn't beat the crap out of us." Tayuya answered, before walking towards the twin's table.

"Uzumaki Sakura?" Tayuya called, making the small girl look up.

The moment their eyes met, the word danger flashed in Tayuya's eyes. The lunch room was again silent, as they watched.

"Hai?" Sakura questioned leaning back in her seat, studing the girl in front of her.

She knew she had seen her before but couldn't place where.

"My name is Tayuya, and I must say it's a fucking honor to met you." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya? Of the Sound gang? One of the main members in the sound 5, and ex-student of Oto." Sakura stated, understanding why the girl was infront of her. "It must of been heart breaking having your school shut down. A true shame."

"I'm sure it really beat you up inside." Tayuya was unable to stop herself from saying.

"Well, Oto was one of the school where we had the most fun, right Otouto?" Sakura smirked.

"Yep, right next to Ame." Naruto said, watching the ex-Oto student, as he pulled Hinata close to his side.

He remembered the Oto students. Some of their students were in a gang, and they ruled the school. The headmaster help make the gang, and didn't care what happened. Their was 6 students that made up the sound 5, though because two were twins, they counted them as one person. Oto's gang members were violent, and hated anyone who got in their way. He remembered all the fights Sakura had gotten in with them. They had tried to bully both of the twins, into following their rules, and Sakura fought them. They never met the sound 5, but they knew what they looked like. After Sakura broke the legs of a number of the lower members, the gang finally got that they couldn't control them. A month later, and the twins had gotten Oto closed, before the were sent to Iwa.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, knowing her brother didn't like one of the sound 5 near Hinata.

"I just thought you would like to know, that the sound gang will stay out of your way, and hope you will leave us be." Tayuya said.

"We'll leave you alone, as long as you don't do anything we don't like, or it will be Oto all over again with your members, so I would keep them in line." Sakura said, as Naruto nodded.

"Fair enough." Tayuya nodded before going back to her table, making sure not to show how much her threat had shaken her.

Like the Twin remembered the Oto gang, Tayuya remembered the twins, though she never met them. Sakura had sent many of the lower members to the hospital with broken legs. She remember how horribly their legs were broken, and she knew that she would do everything in her power to keep the small group of the sound gang clear from Uzumaki Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Gym ~**

"YOSH! What a youthful day we have had! Now it's time to burn our flames of youth!" Gai shouted with a good guy pose.

The whole room could hardly keep in their annoyed and dread filled groans.

Sakura sighed, looking on her tight tank top. She frowned. She didn't like the gym uniform. She had to wear a tight white tank top, with a leaf symbol on her left breast, and short green shorts. She felt like she should be hanging around with that girl Karin, and screaming about loving Sasuke. She shivered slightly, that was a horrible thought. Of course the uniform did nothing to hide the scars she had gotten over the years, not that she minded them being seen, she found it amusing that her new class mates feared her more, after seeing her scars.

Naruto had it lucky. He got to wear a baggy white t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it, and baggy green shorts. She wanted to kill who ever thought it would be a good idea to make all the girls look like sluts.

She closed her eyes, and leaned into Gaara's side, as Sai leaned into her side. Out of all of her friends, she was closest to Gaara, and Sai. Though she was closest to Gaara, out of them.

"Today we will have some youthful spars!" Gai exclaimed, making Sakura open her left eye lazily.

"First will be Yuga Hidan vs Uzumaki Sakura."

Sakura sat up, and pulled her hair into a ponytail, though keeping her bangs covering her right eye. She stood, and walked down to face the silver haired senior. She could tell by glancing at him, he knew how to fight. Faint scars on his arms, and knuckles showed he had been in a lot of fights. He was also taller then her, and had more toned muscles then she did. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the cocky smirk on his face, that he thought he was going to win.

She could see why he thought that. She was short, and though toned, she didn't look like she had a lot of muscle. It's how she trained. She knew she looked weak, and used that against her opponent, they would most likely go easy on her, or try to quickly over power her. But she was alot stronger then she looked. She knew he saw how she punched Lee in the Lunch room, he most likely thought she could only punch like that every once in a while, or had over looked it.

"Sensei? Are you sure you want me to fight her? I break her like a damn stick." Hidan smirked more.

"Go! Sakura-chan! Show that bastard who he's messing with!" Naruto shouted from the stands with a big grin on his face.

A grin, that sent shivers down almost every-ones spines, came to her rose coloured lips.

She stood relaxed, her feet a bit apart, and her hands in loose fists.

"Begin!" Gai exclaimed, and Hidan rushed at her.

He sent a kick to her head, which she blocked with her hand, before grabbing his leg, and using it to spin him, making him go crashing into the floor when she let go. He lay on the ground stunned, before just rolling out of the way of her fist, and jumping up. A big crush echoed in the gym, as she broke some of the wood floor. She quickly spinned kicking him in the side, making him go flying into the wall, he hit it hard, making him bit his tongue. Blood leaked out of his mouth as he looked up with a crazed look in his purple eyes.

It was then Sakura grinned more. She could see it. He loved to fight as much as her. He loved the feeling of fighting against someone, and feeling their skin break when he hit them. He lived to feel the pain of an opponent who could beat him. And she was that opponent.

Suddenly they were attacking each other with fast punches, kicks, and a few upper cuts. Both were bleed, when Sakura tackled him to the ground, sitting on his chest, using all her weight so he couldn't knock her off easily, and holding his arms above his head.

"I win." She grinned, as blood ran from her nose, and mouth.

She was glad she took out her pierces before she entered the gym. She knew he wouldn't care if he pulled them out, as long as he won, but she didn't let him win.

"I think I fucking love you." Hidan told her, blood also running from his nose, and mouth.

She chuckled before getting off him, and headed back to her place, letting Haku treat her wounds, and scold her from getting so hurt.

Hidan sat with the Akatsuki, and stared at the small girl who had beaten him.

"I think I fucking love her." Hidan said, as Konan treated his wounds.

Konan was 18 and 5'7", with bright blue hair, in a bun with a light blue flower in it. She had amber eyes, and pale skin. She was the only female in the Akatsuki, and she was going out with Pein.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Deidara snarled, not happy that more guys were falling for his Hime.

"She beat you." Madara said in shock.

"She fucking strong. And I love it." Hidan grinned.

"Looks like the blossom has thorns." Itachi mused, thoughtfully looking at the pink haired girl, who was allowing his younger brother to lean on her, as she leaned in to the youngest Sabaku.

**~ The Uchicha House - Itachi's Room ~**

"What do you mean she isn't normal?" Kisame asked, leaning back in his seat.

Hoshigaki Kisame was 18, and 6'6". He was the older cousin of Suigetsu, and Mangetsu. His skin was pale, though looked like it had a light blue tint to it. He had spiky dark blue hair, grey eyes, gill-tattoos, and shark-like teeth. He wore a red shirt was a cartoon of a shark on it, converse, jeans, and his Akatsuki necklace.

"Uzumaki Sakura isn't a normal girl." Zetsu said again.

"We already knew that. How else could she beat Hidan?" Konan said, "What we want to know is, how she isn't normal?"

"Zetsu, tell us everything you know about her." Pein ordered.

"Uzumaki Sakura, age 16. Older sister of Uzumaki Naruto. No record of her before the age of 5. No parents. Under the guardianship of Kuran Ren. Was taking to the under ground fighting ring at age 8. Became S rank at age 10. Know as The Blood Blossom in the under ground. Been charged with a number of assault charges. Almost been sent to prison 5 times. Moved away from Konoha at age 12. After moving The Twins gained the name The Demon Twins. Believed to have blown up the school, they were sent to in Yuki, and Iwa. Has gotten a number of teachers to quit before being kicked out a school or closing it down.

Some teachers, and student who have met her have been admitted to a mental hospital. Known for her random acts of violents, and rage, pyro ways, love of weapons, and protectiveness of her younger brother. Has had dealing with the gang Jinchuriki. Run ins with the Sound gang, and ROOT gang. They've been kicked out of Ame, Suna, and Kiri. They've closed down Oto, Takigakure, and Kusagakure.

Has been asked many times to join a number of gangs, but has alway refused. Other then that there has been no information about her then those facts." Zetsu informed them.

"What about her brother?" Konan asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 16. Younger brother of Uzumaki Sakura. No record of him before the age of 5. No parents, Under the guardianship of Kuran Ren. At age 12 moved away. Helped gained the name The Demon Twins. He is known for his pranks, and protectiveness over his older sister. Going out with Hyuga Hinata. His pranks were the thing what shut Takigakure for good. Has only been fighting once, when he was 9, fighting with Uchicha Sasuke. Has pulled pranks on the Sound gang. Been charged for holding illegal bettings when in school. Knows members of the Jinchuriki gang, but no one knows if he's had any dealings with it.

That's all what's known about. No one knows if there is something more, and Sakura is hiding it for him, or he is hiding it himself. Some of the people who had seen him fighting with Sasuke said it looked like he was holding back. But no one has seen him fight out in the open." Zetsu explained.

"Why isn't there any records of them before they were 5?" Itachi asked, from his seat at the end of his bed.

"Because before 11 years ago, there was no one by the name Uzumaki Sakura, or Uzumaki Naruto. No one had been born with that name. Not in Konoha, Suna, Takigakure, Oto, Kiri, Ame, Kumo, Kusagakure, or Yuki." Zetsu said.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Kakuzu asked.

Kakuzu was 18, 6'4", with green eyes, and shaggy dark brown hair. He had stich tattoos all over his body. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots, and his Akatsuki necklace.

"We'll keep an eye on Naruto, and ask Sakura to join." Pein said, as Madara nodded.

"She wont join." A voice from the door spoke up.

All heads snapped to the youngest Sabaku, leaning on the door frame.

"Sakura wont join you. She doesn't do gangs. She doesn't like being ordered around. She knows how gangs run, she could run one herself but likes not being tied to a gang. If you try and make her join, she will make school your own living hell. She also doesn't like people digging into her history more then what you have already." He told them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Madara asked.

"Because they've just got back, and I will not let them leave, because of Sakura getting kicked out because of something she did to you." Gaara told them, before leaving and walking to Sai's room.

* * *

**AN: Okay heres some of the Twins history. I would like readers to know that I am not sure where this story will go.**

**I do know there will be some crime in it, and the Twins whole history will be known. If there is anything you would like to see in this please tell me, and I'll try to add it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Screams fill the air. His screams, her screams, random peoples screams. The smell of smoke fills the air. The flames lit up the area, he could hear the bangs, and feel the heat of some of the cars blowing up._

_Pain. It hurts. So much. He can feel it. The blood dripping down his cheeks. Normally his Kaa-chan is there, and she kisses where it hurts, and tells him it's okay. But this time she's not moving. She covering him, and he can feel her blood dripping down on to him, and she feels cold, though he is hot from the flames outside._

_He screams out to her, for her to wake up. For his Tou-chan to wake up, that something is wrong with Kaa-chan. That she wont wake up. That he's hurt. That's she's hurt. But his Tou-chan doesn't move. His Kaa-chan doesn't move. And he feels alone, as he screams, and cries for help, for anyone._

_And then his warm, not hot from the flames, and not cold from Kaa-chan's body. And he's being held, and someone is singing to him, to calm him down. They're holding tightly, but not hurting him. And he can feel the blood dipping off them, but they are still warm. They are still with him. And he isn't alone anymore._

_He looks up and see her. Her hair is bloody, and her right eye is scarred and bleeding. But her left eye is still green, and still showing her love for him. That eye shows she's worried about him, that she's in pain too, that she's scared too, that she's sad too, but she's there, and she's singing, and she's holding him close to her, and he feels like as long as she's there, nothing will happen._

Naruto opens his eyes with a gasp, he feels scared, panicked, sad. But it's alright because she's there. And she's holding him. Letting him cry into her chest. And she's singing. And her left green eye still shows her love, her worry, and it shows her sadness. And the feeling is back. That nothing will happen because she's there.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray...Oh my sun dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..."_

And she's keeps on singing the same line over and over again, like before. And he feels so safe with her.

"Nee-chan." Naruto whispers in to her chest.

And still she doesn't stop.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray...Oh my sun dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away.."_

**~Tuesday morning - Uzumaki / Kuran House ~**

**Beep**

**Beep **

**Be-BAM**

"Sakura-chan, we'll need a new alarm clock now." Naruto scolded, with a grin, as he popped his head out from under the covers, and looked over at the left side of the room.

The wall her bed is against is painted red, and covered in band posters, and drawings. Next to her bed is a black bedside table, with her i-pod, alarm clock, and piercings on it.. Her bedframe is black, and her sheets are red. At the foot of her bed, is a small book shelf. On the wall the door to the hall is on, is covered in her favorite weapons.

School books, her school bag, and homework were on the floor by her bed. She had the covers over her head.

He shook his head at her before he crawled out of bed.

The wall his bed was against was painted orange. His bed frame was black, and his sheets were orange. Covering his wall was pictures of his friends, pictures of him, and Sakura, and a picture of when they were 4, with their parents. At the foot of his bed was a bed for his pet fox, Kyubi. All around his bed was school books, prank plans, homework, clothes, and Kyubi's chew toys. On his bed side was a picture of Gang when they were all mostly 10 at Konoha's Zoo, his lip ring, which he put back in, and a picture of Ren, Kakashi, Obito, Sakura, and him, when the twins were 6.

He quickly made his was to his wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of jeans, a long sleeved orange top, that had a hood on it, and smiley face sticking his tongue out. He grabbed his red converse, and orange beanie hat. He also grabbed clean underwear before leaving the room, and entered the bathroom across the hall.

Sakura huffed, as she threw off the covers. She put in her piercings, and walked to her wardrobe, which was next to Naruto's. She grabbed a black mini skirt, a long sleeved black, and white striped hoodie, a black tank top, knee high striped socks, and her black high heels, with skulls on them. She grabbed her underwear, her black choker with a skull on it, and her black, and white striped fingerless gloves, with a metal skull on them.

She walked out the room, and entered the bathroom next to Naruto.

Both Twins, showered, and got dressed. Naruto left the bathroom after putting his dirty t-shirt, and boxers in the clothes basket.

Sakura sighed, as she put on her black eye liner and shadow on, she had already put make up over the bruises from the spar yesterday. Her right eye was a clouded green colour, and had scars covering it. It was the only scars she covered. She brushed her hair, and brushed her bangs over her forehead, and right eye.

She left the bath room, after throwing her dirty clothes in the clothes basket, and went to her's, and Naruto's room. She packed her books, as well as picking up Naruto's bag with his books in it, before going done stairs.

She entered the kitchen, and dumped his bag beside him, before taking a seat, and eating her breakfast.

"Got any classes together today?" Ren asked as she drank her coffee.

"Government, and computer applications." Naruto answered as he slurped down his morning ramen.

"How was school yesterday? Did you get in a fight yesterday, Sakura? I saw bruises when I checked on you, before I went to bed." Ren asked.

"School was....amusing. And I had gym. The teacher wanted me to spar against a senior. He was quite good." Sakura said, before she drank her orange juice.

"It was fun, Ren-ba-chan. In home economics there was this really cool teacher called Anko. And Anko-sensei told us to make ramen, and when she tried all of ours, she said mine was the best, and called me her favorite. Of course that was after she put me in a head lock, and gave me a noggie. She was scary when she told Ino to do 20 push ups, because she didn't make good ramen. But she was so cool. I think she's going to be my favorite teacher." Naruto exclaimed, with a big grin.

_Anko? She's sounds the same. _Ren thought with a smile.

_Anko? She made him happy, and seems she's treated him kind. But I'll have to talk to her, to make sure she's doing it because she wants to, or because she's doesn't want something bad to happen. If she's acting like that to hide her fear, I wont be very happy. _Sakura thought, as she drank more of her orange juice.

"Let's go, Foxy." Sakura said picking up her bag.

Naruto picked his bag up and followed his sister to the garage. In said garage, was Ren's silver mini cooper, Sakura's black harley, Naruto's orange McLaren F1 and Sakura's black SSC Ultimate Aero. Though they weren't really rich, Sakura had made alot of money in the under ground fight rings, and Naruto's illegal bets for when she got into alot of fights, he got people to bet against her, both had saved their money, and helped Ren buy the house, and bought all the cars, and Sakura's bike.

Sakura got in her SSC Ultimate Aero, and Naruto got in the passanger seat. Clicking the botton to open the garage, Sakura drove out, stopped long enough to click close the garage, before she went flying down the road.

Naruto let out a cheer, as the sped pass other cars, and dodging passed others. When they entered the school parking lot, every head turned to them, as Sakura skidded into a free space.

Naruto climbed out of the car with a grin on his face.

"That was awesome Sakura-chan!" He shouted as Sakura got out, and locked the car.

She smirked at him, before heading to where Sai's cousin had parked, next to Temari's car. All of them were staring at her. Though Gaara, and Sai were smirking.

Gaara was wearing black skinny jeans, a long sleeved black, and white striped top, with a red t-shirt with a black skull on it, over it, and converse. Sai was wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a red broken heart on it, vans, and wore eye liner. Kankuro wore the same as the day before. Temari wore fishnet tights, purple, and black checked shoes with fake blood on them, a black skirt, and purple tight top. Sasori wore jeans, a band t-shirt, converses, and his Akatsuki necklace. Itachi wore his Akastuki necklace, black slight skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, vans, and a black jacket. Tobi wore a blue cookie monster tight t-shirt, jeans, his Akatsuki necklace, and blue converse. Madara wore a dark purple v-neck with a black under shirt, slightly skinny black jeans, and his Akatsuki necklace. Sasuke wore a navy top, a black jacket with the Uchicha fan on the back, jeans, and skate shoes.

"I didn't know you had such a cool, and fast car Sakura." Kankuro said, gazing longingly at the car.

"Well now you do." She said, as she hugged Gaara, Sai, Sasori, and Temari.

"I now know what I want for Christmas." Temari stated.

Sakura smirked, as Naruto laughed.

"We should get to class, and meet the others." Sai said, forgetting about his brothers, and cousins.

"Yeah, let's go and meet Hinata." Naruto cheered, taking his skate board of his bag, before skating towards the school.

Sakura shook her head softly, waving goodbye to Temari, and Kankuro before following after her younger brother, with Sai, and Gaara.

Temari, Sasuke, and Kankuro went to their classes.

"Blossom gets more interesting every time I see her." Madara commented, making Sasori glare at him.

Tobi didn't hear his brother as he was watching the pink haired girl walk away. Yesterday he hadn't had a good look at her, but just then he had. He remembered her.

_Tobi was 7 years old. He was in the forest by his school, crying. He didn't want to go anywhere near the other kids._

_He had been in a rock slidding accident, and he was now able to go back, but he knew the other kids would pick on him. He didn't have his brother with him to protect him._

_"Why are you crying?" came a light voice._

_Tobi gasped as he looked up. He saw a 6 year old girl with short pink hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and her right eye. He quickly looked back down, when he remembered his scars._

_"Is it because you have scars?" She questioned._

_Tobi nodded._

_"You know over time, scars fade. If you think the other kids will pick on you could hide them." She said._

_"How can I hide them?" Tobi asked._

_She sat down next to him._

_"Well you could cover your face with a mask, but that most likely make the bullying worse, or you could act like you don't know what their talking about, and act like someone different. Someone who doesn't care about what the bullies say, act like someone who isn't you, and when you find you can keep the emotions in, let them out. You could read about them, or sing, or you could train them out, and no one will have to know that the words upset you." She told him._

_"Which one should I do?" Tobi asked._

_"I wouldn't hide them. When you hide a scar, it's hard to let people see it, after hiding it for so long." She told him._

_"You sound like you know how it's like." Tobi stated, as he sniffed._

_"Yeah, I have a few scars, and I hid them after I left the hopistal, and now they've faded a bit but I can't bring myself to let people see them." She told him._

_"Can I see?" Tobi asked looking at her._

_"Well since you've shown me yours, I'll show you mine." She said, before moving her bangs from her right eye._

_It was clouded, and had quite a few scars over it, and around it. The scars were a light pink colour. She then covered her eye again._

_"I should go, my brother is most likely worried." She said standing up._

_"Wait!" He shouted._

_She turned to him._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"My names Sakura." She smiled._

_"My names Tobi." He smiled back at her._

_"It was nice talking to you Tobi, I hope we see each other again." She said, before she headed back towards the playground._

"Sakura..." Tobi whispered, with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Lesson One: Literature ~**

"Why, what a beautiful young woman you are!" Jiraiya holding Sakura's hand. "You look just like a woodland Nymph."

"Oi, you old pervert, let go of Sakura." Kiba growled, with a glare, as Sai pulled her away from the teacher.

Haku, and Shino stood behind Sai, ready to protect their pink haired friend.

"Just wait till Tsunade-sama, hears about this." Haku said.

Jiraiya paled, before rushing to his desk, and pretending nothing happened.

"What a strange man." Sakura commented before taking her seat.

**~ Lesson Two: Algebra 1 ~**

"So who's teaching Algebra?" Naruto asked, as he entered to class with Kiba, and Chouji.

"Iruka-sensei. Didn't Sakura tell you?" Kiba asked.

"I forgot." Naruto said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Baka." Kiba said, with a grin as he took a seat.

Naruto sat next to him, and Chouji sat next to Naruto.

Iruka looked up when they sat down.

_So this is Uzumaki Naruto? He acts nothing like his sister, and though the word danger flashes in my mind it's not like when Sakura was in the room. I wonder what makes them so different from each other?_

__**Government ~**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" was the only warning Sakura got, before she was crushed in to a hug.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her left eye narrowed.

_Iruka better not of upset Naruto. _She thought.

"Iruka-sensei gave me, Kiba, and Chouji extra homework, because he said we were clowning around. And I can't even understand the normal homework." Naruto told her, as Kiba, and Chouji appeared behind them.

"Then study." She told him, before she got out hold, and walked into the class with Haku, and Shino.

"Sakura-chaaaannnnn! Help me!!!" Naruto whined following her with Hinata at his side, and Kiba, and Chouji behind him.

**~ Art ~**

Sakura sat next to Hinata, with Sai, and Gaara across from them.

"HIME! YEAH!" Deidara shouted, before pulling a seat next to his Hime, and hugging her.

"Hey Birdie." She greeted as she carried on drawing her picture.

Sai, and Gaara were both glaring at the blonde who dared to hug their Sakura. Both knew his crush on her, and other guys crushes on her, and came up with a plan. Since either their in her class, or Kiba is, or Kankuro, that they would stay close to her, and keep the other guys away.

The plan had been going well. Other then Lee scene, and Hidan telling her, he was in love with her, nothing much happened. But they forgot how close Deidara, and Sakura were. They knew they could hurt the blonde, or try to make him move, because Sakura would most likely then find out they liked her.

Over the years, Sakura had been away, Gaara, Sai, and Kiba came to agreement. They knew when Sakura did come back she would look more beautiful, in their minds, and in near enough every other boys minds, so they agreed that Sakura was theirs. And all three of them protected what they claim as theirs, with everything they had.

Deidara looked at them, and stuck his tounge out, before resting his chin on HIS Hime's shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said, as he sat on his desk reading his book. "Now carry on doing whatever you do, well I do some important reading....Oh Rukia you naughty girl.-giggle-"

Sakura looked up at the person she called her Uncle, and shook her head in disgust. How her parents ever thought making him, hers, and Naruto's Uncle, was a good idea, she would never know.

She looked down at her, picture, and smiled, before showing Hinata who giggled.

It was of the day, where Ren let them vist everyone. They had been 14, and met at the beach. In the picture it showed, when Kiba, and Akamaru, Kiba's huge dog, pushed Shino in the water, who fell into Naruto, who had Hinata on his shoulders. She was leaning forward trying to keep on his shoulders, as Shino, and Naruto tried not to fall in the water. Kiba was laughing, with Haku next to him, as Haku told him off. Chouji was watching from the sand, eating a pack of chips, with Shikamaru sleeping on his towel, as Kankuro, and Temari buried him in sand. Tenten, on Neji's shoulders, was laughing from their place across from Naruto. Gaara, and Sai, had also just let go of Sakura, so she was in mid air above the water. Zabuza, was sitting with his girlfriend Mei, and was watching them with a grin on his face, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Konobamaru's cousin Moegi, and Zabuza's youngest brother Inari were running across the sand, as Deidara, and Sasori were having a water fight in the water.

Sakura hadn't coloured it, but it looked just like a photo.

"That was a fun day." Hinata giggled.

Sakura nodded, as the boys took a look at the picture.

"Your getting good Hag." Sai told her, before he went back to his painting.

"It's really good Hime, yeah." Deidara said.

"Well done." Was all Gaara said.

Sakura smirked, before she put her picture away.

**~ On the way to Lunch ~**

Naruto, with Kiba, and Chouji were on their way to the lunch room, when Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu stopped in front of them, with Ami, Karin, and Shion.

"What do you want Teme?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to know how Sakura was. She never talks to me, and I have no idea why." Sasuke shrugged.

"Like Hell you don't. Your a Bastard, and also she hasn't forgiven you for fighting with Naruto." Kiba shouted.

"You must be weak Dobe, if you have to be defended by your sister." Sasuke taunted. "Bet that's why your parents left you. They didn't want a stupid, and weak boy for their son. I bet their happy they don't have you now. Don't know why Sakura puts up with you. I bet you were a crybaby when you were younger, and most likely still is. Is that why she protects you?"

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted, knowing what happened to Naruto's and Sakura's parents.

"Still can't defend yourself Dobe. Your pathetic. How could you ever help your little girlfriend if your so weak." Sasuke said.

"Leave Hinata out of this." Chouji said, as Naruto tried to control himself.

"How will you protect your dear sister? Sooner or later I will have her, and she will be mine. And there is nothing you can do about it." Sasuke taunted, snapping Naruto's control.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, before punching him in the face.

Sasuke fall to the floor, and Naruto jumped on him, sitting on his chest, as he carried on punching him in the face.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin, and Ami screamed, as Jugo, and Suigetsu tried to get Naruto off but couldn't.

"CHOUJI GET SAKURA!" Kiba shouted as he tried to stop Naruto.

Other students stopped, and watched, none trying to help.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino shouted, as she showed up with Kin, and the Sound 5.

Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, and Kimimaro all tried to help, but couldn't, as Naruto either, punched or pushed them away.

"SASUKE!" Itachi, Madara, and Tobi shouted, as the Akatsuki gang turned up.

Suddenly, a high heeled foot came straight at Naruto's face. He jumped back before it could it, and got in a fighting stand, but let it up when he saw his sister glaring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She roared, making everyone shut up, and freeze.

Even the teachers who had been coming to stop the fight froze.

"The bastard said I was weak, and I couldn't protect you or Hinata. Said that our parents didn't want me because I was stupid, and weak, and they were happy with out me. I couldn't control my self." Naruto said softly.

Sakura turned to the still awake, and bloody Uchicha, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pinned him to a locker.

"You ever say anything like that to my brother again, I wont stop him. I will watch with a grin on my face, as his beats you to death. And then I will hide your body, where they will never find it. Got it?" She hissed.

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Good." Sakura said, before punching him in the stomach, and letting him go.

He fell to the floor, and groaned in pain.

She then glared at everyone in the hall.

"This is the story when you get asked what happened. Sasuke pissed me off, and I attacked. Naruto is the one who calmed me down. Is that clear?" She told them, in a voice that dared them to say no, and see what would happen.

Almost everyone nodded out of fear. Sakura nodded, picking up her's, and Naruto's bag, before grabbing the blonde's collar, and dragging him away to clean up his fists.

"Alright you saw what happened. Sakura will be talked to about Sasuke, now off to lunch." Kakashi called with Killer Bee at his side. "Jugo, Suigetsu, take Sasuke to Shizune."

Everyone slowly left, as Jugo, and Suigetsu took Sasuke to Shizune. The Akatsuki stood in the hall after everyone had left.

"It seems she's the one who's covering for him." Itachi commented.

"And the teachers are going to let her." Kisame added.

"Wonder what else shes covered up." Madara mused.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ The Disable Toilet's ~**

Naruto was sitting by the sink, as Sakura stood in front of him, a wet paper towl in her hand.

"What was you thinking?" Sakura hissed, as she cleaned the blood of his fists.

"I couldn't help it. You know how I get around him, and when he started to say all that stuff, I couldn't control myself." Naruto explained, watching how she was cleaning his fists.

"You need to control yourself. Like when we was younger. I know you didn't do alot of damage, but the Akatsuki are watching us." Sakura sighed.

"Akatsuki?" He questioned.

"It's the gang Birdie, Puppet Master, and Sai's brother, and cousins are in. They know the facts about us, and they want me to join the gang. Gaara overheard them last night. They believed I was covering up things you've done in the past, and what you just did proved I have covered for you. They'll keep digging till they find out everything about us. You need to control your anger, and I need to keep them from looking for your past." Sakura sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll control myself." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around her.

"The things we've done Naruto, should not be found out. We have to be careful. They could try to use the under ground to get some information about us. I'll need to go back so I can keep an eye on them. I know you don't want me to, but I have to. I have to keep you safe." She told him.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I understand." He told his older sister.

"Go get some lunch, I'll have to see Tsunade about Sasuke." She told her younger brother, before grabbing her bag, and leaving.

Naruto sighed before he picked up his bag, and left.

He knew things were going to become troublesome, and they only started this school.

**~ Head Mistress office ~**

Tsunade sighed, before taking a sip of sake. She looked up at Sakura, and Sasuke. Sasuke looking quite beat up, and Sakura looking bored.

"Alright Sakura. Why did you beat Sasuke up?" Tsunade questioned, noting how Sasuke looked at Sakura with shock.

"He said some things about my parents, and Naruto. I couldn't control myself, luckily Naruto was there to stop me, before it got to bad." Sakura told her.

"Is this true, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

It looked like Sasuke was going to deny it, but Sakura glared at him.

"It's true Tsunade-sama." Sasuke sighed.

"Very well. Since this is your second day here, and wasn't as bad as what you've done in the past, I give you a warning. But if this happens again, you wont be so lucky, Sakura." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded.

"You both can go now."

Both Teens got up and left.

"Why did you lie for him?" Sasuke asked when they were in the hallway.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sakura said, as she walked to the lunch hall.

**~ Akatsuki Table ~**

Everyone on the table was silent as Sakura pulled out a seat across from Pein, and sat down.

"You know, bad things happen to people who look into other peoples pasts." She said, locking eyes with Pein.

"Are you threating us, Uzumaki-san?" Pein asked.

"Of course not Nagato-san. If you want me to, I will. Leave our past alone. It has nothing to do with you. If you do not stop I will be forced to stop you myself." She told him.

Two boy came behind Sakura after she said that.

One was 5'9" 1/2. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and a slightly bulbous nose. Shaggy white hair covering his left eye. Tattoo's on both of his shoulders. One his right shoulder was the kanji for water, and on his left was the kanji for lightning. His name was Kamatsu Darui, and he was 17.

The other one was Hikari Omoi. He was 17, dark skinned, with short spiky white hair, and black eyes. He was 5'7" 1/2, and was sucking on a orange lollipop. Both boys wore baggy jeans, black vests, and converse.

The both worked in the under ground. The under ground was where you went to buy, or sell illegal drugs, weapons, and other goods. You could also hire spys, and assassins. There was also a slave trade, and a prostitute trade. But there was also the fighting rings. Those fights would bring many to the under ground, to watch it, to bet on it, and some to try and fight the winner.

Both boys were from families that helped run the under ground, though they mainly worked with the fights.

"Uzumaki Sakura, my sister told me to give this to you." Darui said, placing a card on the table.

Sakura glanced at it, and saw it was the card that allowed her to fight S rank fighters. Her lips twitched into a small smile, as she placed it in her pocket.

"Tell her my thanks, for looking after it for me." She told him.

Darui nodded before leaving. Omoi leaned down, and kissed her cheek, placing a lollipop in front of her.

"It's good to have you back, Blossom." He told her before leaving.

She popped the lollipop in her mouth, and locked eyes again with Pein.

"Keep your spies out of the underground, I would hate it, if he turned up dead, or worse." She said before getting up, and heading to the table Naruto, and everyone was sitting at.

"You don't think she would really kill someone, do you?" Kisame asked.

"To keep Naruto safe?Sakura would do anything, and I do mean anything to keep him safe." Sasori said.

"And she's back in the under ground, un. She's serious about keeping him safe, yeah." Deidara said.

"We should be careful of how we act." Konan commented.

**~ After School ~**

"Hey Otouto, can you get a ride with Hinata home? I want to stay around a bit." Sakura called.

"Sakura-chan! Why would you want to stay in school?" Naruto asked.

"I just do. Now will you get a ride with Hinata?" She asked.

"Hai, we're going on a date anyway. I'll see ya later Sakura-chan." He waved before leaving.

She smiled before heading towards the Music classes.

Tobi came out of hiding around the corner, and followed her. He watched her enter a empty music class room, and pick up an acoustic guitar. He leaned in the door way, as she began to play different cords. He watched as she settled on one, and closed her eyes.

_"When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven." _She sang softly.

Tobi felt a smile come to his lips, as he watched her. He moved a bit, cursing inwardly as the door creaked open more, making her head snap up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"Getting a song ready for Music tomorrow. Now why are you here?" She asked.

"I remember you." He blurted out.

"Of course you do. I have come over to your table twice now." She told him.

"No, I remember you from when we were young. I was 7, and you were 6. I had been crying in the woods, in the school. You found me, and talked to me. You helped me, and showed me your scars. Don't you remember?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Hai, I remember." She answered, putting the guitar back. "So, just because you remembered me, makes you stalk me to a music room?"

"N-no! I just wanted to talk with you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about?" She asked, placing her bag on her shoulder.

"I want us to be friends. You helped me alot, and I tried to find you but I couldn't find you, and I have always wanted to be your friend. And so far your the only one I can act myself around, instead of acting how I normally act around my other friends, and family. Of course you don't have to be my friend if you don't want to. But I would be really happy if you were. But I'm not going to pressure you into a friendship-" He was cut off by a giggle.

He looked up, and saw her smiling at him.

"I would like to be your friend. It seems like your the only I can act fully like myself around to." She told him.

"So we're both hiding our true selfs, huh?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

She nodded, as she walked towards him.

"Let's go somewhere, because I don't want to stay here all night." She said walking passed him.

"Of course, where ever you want to go, is fine with me." He said, walking beside her.

Together they walked out of the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Wednesday, Uzumaki/ Kuran house ~**

"UZUMAKI SAKURA!" Ren roared, as she finished reading the letter from the school.

Naruto looked at his Aunt, as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing a red bandana, folded into a headband, to keep the hair out of his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a red broken heart on it, jeans, and red vans. He frowned knowing his sister would get into more trouble because of him. But he knew she wouldn't let him speak up, so he took his seat, his fox Kyubi curling around his feet.

"Hai?" Sakura said entering the kitchen, placing both the twins bags down.

She was wearing a black, and red skirt, high heel black boots that stopped just before her knees, a red sleeveless top, with a black button up shirt over it, a red tie hung loose around her neck, she wore two black and red bands over her black strapped up fingerless gloves on her left hand, and on her right two silver bracelets, with skulls on them. She sat down next to Naruto, and took a sip of her orange juice.

"I thought you wouldn't get into any fights. You promised, and yet I have a letter about you fighting with the Uchicha." Ren ranted.

"I didn't promise, I just said it was unlikely I would have alot of fights here." Sakura said.

**~ 5 lesson, Music ~**

"Alright, I heard that our very own Gaara is apart of a band named Ankoku. So why don't your band play use some songs?" Kurenai asked, from the front of the class.

Gaara sighed before standing, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto stood to. The gang smiled as they watched their friends get on the stage. Naruto to his seat behind the drum kit, while Gaara, Sakura, and Sai picked up a electric guitar. Gaara stood in front of the mic, before looking at Sakura.

"What song?" He asked.

"Teenagers." She said.

He smirked, and nodded.

_"They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They gonna rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But when you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Well make them pay for the things that they did_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me" _Gaara sang.

Sakura called Haku up, and he set up a key-board, as Sakura took Gaara's place at the mic.

_"I have to leave,_

_But you are still sleeping,_

_There's nothing to say,_

_Our time has run out,_

_You took me to bed,_

_That's what you were seeking,_

_But you don't even care what I am about,_

_I wanna, I wanna wake you,_

_Leave me alone,_

_I wanna go home,_

_I don't wanna see you so leave me alone,_

_Leave me alone 'cause I feel like dying,_

_Leave me alone,_

_I wanna go home,_

_The day will still come,_

_When I see you crying,_

_'Cause you will get yours,_

_Just leave me alone,_

_But what if I stay, and wait til she comes home,_

_She don't even know,_

_She loves you in vain,_

_The lies that you told will turn into sorrow,_

_I gotta go crazy just to stay sane,_

_I wanna, I wanna break you,_

_Leave me alone,_

_I wanna go home,_

_Leave me alone,_

_I don't wanna see you so leave me alone,_

_Leave me alone 'cause I feel like dying,_

_Leave me alone,_

_I wanna go home,_

_The day will still come,_

_When I see you crying,_

_'Cause you will get yours,_

_Just leave me alone,_

_I gotta, I gotta hate you,_

_Leave me alone, _

_I wanna go home,_

_I don't wanna see you so leave me alone,_

_Leave me alone 'cause I feel like dying,_

_Leave me alone,_

_I wanna go home,_

_I couldn't care less if love just lies dying,_

_And this is goodbye,_

_Just leave me alone." _Sakura sang, with her eyes closed.

"What next?" Gaara asked.

"My Black Dahlia" Naruto said.

The other's nodded before Sai, Sakura, and Gaara all stood around the mic.

_**(Gaara)**_

_"I loved you, you made me, hate me_

_You gave me, hate, see?_

_It saved me and these tears are deadly_

_You feel that?_

_I rip back, every time you tried to steal that_

_You feel bad? You feel sad?_

_I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!_

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife_

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies_

_And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!_

_**(Sakura)**_

_I've, lost it all, feel today, it's all the same_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_I'm sorry, no_

_I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh_

_I'm sorry no_

_**(Sai)**_

_I wish I could have quit you_

_I wish I never missed you_

_And told you that I loved, every time I fucked you_

_The future that we both drew_

_And all the shit we've been through_

_Obsessed with the thought of you _

_The pain just grew and grew_

_How could you do this to me?_

_Look at what I made for you_

_It never was enough and the world is what I gave you_

_**(Saiand Gaara)**_

_I used to be love struck_

_Now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts_

_**(Sakura)**_

_I've, lost it all, feel today, it's all the same_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_I'm sorry, no_

_I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh_

_I'm sorry no_

_Seems like all we had is over_

_Now you left to rest_

_And your tears are dried up now_

_You just lay there without a sound_

_Seems like all we had is over_

_Now you left to rest_

_And my fears are over now_

_I can leave with my head down_

_I've, lost it all, feel today, it's all the same_

_I'm sorry, oh_

_(Sorry)_

_I'm sorry, no_

_I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh_

_(Sorry)_

_I'm sorry no"_

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Kiba shouted, as they finished, as the class clapped.

Naruto cheered before taking his seat, Haku beamed as he took his. Sai, Gaara, and Sakura just smirked, as they sat down.

**~ After school ~**

Sakura walked through the clear hallways, everyone else was leaving or outside, when she heared high heels coming her way, she looked up, and saw Ino. Both girls froze when their eyes met.

"Sakura..." Ino breathed.

"Ino." Sakura nodded, before she began to walk past the taller girl.

Madara who had quickly hid when they had stopped, kept close to the wall.

"It wasn't my fault." Ino said, making Sakura freeze. "I didn't know it was going to happen, you can't still blame me. Please, it wasn't my fault."

Ino sounded like she was going to cry.

"I know." Sakura said, making Ino spin to look at her, hope shining in her tear filled eyes. "But I can't stop blaming you. For 11 years I have blamed you Ino, and I can't forgive you."

"We were 5, how was we meant to know that would happen? Please Sakura, it wasn't my fault! Please forgive me!" Ino pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I can't Ino." Sakura said.

"But it's not my fault their dead!" Ino shouted. "We were kids, and I wasn't the one who killed them!"

"It's hard to let go of things, isn't it Ino?" Sakura asked, before she began to walk again.

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Ino demanded, making Sakura stop again. "What happened to my best friend? She was so care free, happy, shy, and the greatest friend I ever had. What happened to her?"

"She died 11 years ago with her parents." Sakura answered, "She died because of you."

She then carried on walking.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, but the pinkette didn't stop this time.

"SAKURA!" She screamed. "PLEASE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

She was sobbing by then, as she watch her greatest friend, and worst fear walk away.

"Goodbye Ino..." Sakura's last words echoed down to the mourning blonde.

Madara watched his crush walk away from the crying girl. He knew he had to report this to Pein, and the others, and silently followed the Uzumaki girl out of the school, after giving Ino one more glance.

He watched how his younger brother hugged her, and how they smiled at each other, feeling rage, and envy burn in him, he looked away, and locked eyes with Pein, who was sitting next to Konan, on a bench in front of the school.

He walked over to his co-leaders, noting how the whole gang sat around them.

"I've found somethings out about Blossom." Madara said, making the others look at him.

"What have you found out about Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked, as he walked over to his brother, he got there in time to hear his brothers news.

Madara turned to the doors, as Ino walked out, the Akatsuki looked at what he was looking at. They watched as Ino, and Sakura glanced at each other, locking eyes, before Sakura turned back to Chouji, Gaara, and Sai, and Ino stared straight ahead, tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Blossom was once friends with Ino. It seems she blames Ino for her parents death." Madara said, as Ino got into her car, and drove away.

"How did her parents die?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know." Madara answered, as he watched his Blossom get into her car, with Naruto.

"We need to find out, their parents names, and hopefully we can find out what happened. I want all of you to try and find out." Pein said.

"Hai, Pein." The Akatsuki answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Sabaku House ~**

Gaara's phone beeped, making him pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Meet me at the under ground fighting ring. I'll be fighting S-ranks." _Sakura's voice came across the line, along with cheering, and a man's voice.

"Your already at the ring, aren't you?" Gaara said, not knowing his cousin could hear everything he was saying, and he was texting his gang.

_"Yeah, I'm going to be fighting soon. So I have to go, see you soon Sand-boy." _She said before hanging up.

"I'm going out!" Gaara shouted, before leaving.

**~ Uchicha House ~**

"It seems Sakura is at the under ground fighting ring." Itachi mused to his cousins, not knowing his youngest brother was outside his door, and heard him.

Sasuke smirked, before texting the sound gang, as he headed down stairs.

**~ Old warehouse - enterance of the under ground ~**

"Remember don't lose sight of her. I want as much information we can get from her." Pein said, as the Akatsuki nodded, and followed him to the S-rank fighting ring.

As soon as they entered, they heared cheers, one name being chanted over and over again. 'Blood Blossom.'

They turned to the ring in time to see, a man twice the size of Sakura fall to the ground knocked out. She was panting lightly, and was almost covered in blood. They couldn't tell if it was hers, or someone elses. Her black tank top, and shorts were ripped in places, but she didn't seem to notice. She wore leather fingerless gloves, with small metal spikes on the knuckle.

All of the Akatsuki, but Pein, and Konan, tried to hide their blush. Her outfit did nothing to hide her figure.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WINNER IS OUR VERY ON PRINCESS OF GORE, THE BLOOD BLOSSOM!" A man with a mic shouted, his red hair in a spiky ponytail, and his green eyes were lit up, as he held Sakuras arms in the air.

He was wearing a black sleeves top, black jeans, and vans. Light sweat was on his forehead. He had two red tear drop tattoos at the corner of his eyes.

Cheers broke out again. But this time so male voices shouted out questions.

"BLOOD BLOSSOM! MARRY ME?"

"BLOOD BLOSSOM WIN THE NEXT FIGHT FOR ME?"

Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Madara, Tobi, and Kisame, growled at some of the questions.

"NEXT UP IS ZAKU FROM THE SOUND GANG! WHO WILL WIN, OUR BLOOD BLOSSOM PRINCESS OR THE SOUND GRUNT?" He shouted into the mic, as a dark hair boy, with dark eyes entered the ring.

He wore a cocky smirk, and stood ready for the fight.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! FIGHT!" echoed around the room, and Zaku made the first move.

He punched her in the face, making her head snap to the side, her ponytail loosened, her bangs covered her eyes, and she smirked. She then attacked, with fast strikes. Not leaving him a chance to attack back, as she threw punchs, kicks, and upper cuts at him. Zaku tried to block her attacks but anyone could see who had won, and who had the most strength.

Sakura made sure all her hits broke his skin, making him bleed. When he began to slow down, she punched him in the face, hard enough that he passed out before he hit the floor.

More cheers filled the room, as Axel entered the ring, and left her arm in the air.

"ANOTHER WIN FOR OUR BLOOD BLOSSOM! THIS WAS HER LAST MATCH OF THE NIGHT! BUT REMEMBER SHE IS BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND, AND WILL FIGHT AGAIN!" Axel shouted, before Sakura left the ring.

The Akatsuki watched, as many patted her on the back, as she made her way to the table, wher Zabuza, and Gaara were leaning. They watched, as Zabuza ruffled her hair, as she let it down, he said something before Gaara headed her, her things. They watched as she slipped on a gun holder, before a black hoodie, and she left it open. She took the money for winng her fights from the woman at the desk, and gave some to Zabuza before he left, before she slipped the rest in her pocket.

The Akatsuki made their way other to them, making Gaara glare at his cousin when he saw them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Birdie?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Don't be mean Hime, yeah." Deidara pouted.

Suddenly the Sound gang walked up.

"Good fight, Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Uchicha? Shouldn't you be home, gettting told a bed time story from your mommy?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glared at her. Sakura smirked at him, before seeing Ino.

"What are you doing here, Ino? Your Dad will be worried. You don't have what it takes to be down here." Sakura said.

"I'm in the Sound gang. I think I have what it takes." Ino snapped.

"Your apart of the ruthless Sound gang?" Sakura asked.

"You would know all about ruthless." Tayuya said softly, but was heard by Gaara, and Sakura.

"Hai, why? Shocked?" Ino asked.

Sakura, and the Akatsuki could tell she was still upset from the talk, between Sakura, and herself.

"If your really are apart of their gang, and have what it takes. Shoot me." Sakura ordered holding out one of her guns.

Ino gasped, and took a step back. Horror, and shock was in her wide blue eyes.

"Ino do it." Karin said.

"I can't." Ino breathed.

"Why? Scared?" Sakura mocked.

"If you wont do it, then I will." Karin said, taking Sakura's gun, and pointed it at Sakura.

She hesitated, and that was all Sakura, and Gaara needed to point guns at Karin. Karin let out a small scream and threw the gun at Sakura, who caught it. Sakura smirked, as Gaara, and she put the guns away.

"If your truly part of the Sound gang, you do not hesitate with a gun. You do not hesitate taking out an unarmed enemy. You do not let your fear show when your outnumbered, and they are armed to. You should not be in the Sound gang, and you shouldn't be here. Anyone else here, would of shot you, the moment you hesitated and thought nothing of it." Sakura told them.

"Upsetting the newbies, Hime?" A woman asked.

She was 5'10, with short blue hair, and aqua eyes. She was wearing white leather pants, a white leather jacket, with a blue top under it, white leather gloves, and white leather high heel boots. Strapped to waist was two guns.

"I'm just telling them they don't belong here, Namine." Sakura answered, barely glancing at the woman.

"Your right. They don't belong here." Namine said, after she glanced at Ino, Karin, Ami, and Shion, she then turned to Sakura, blocking out everyone else. "Sora-nii has some new pieces. Perfect for your assassin work."

A few gasped after Namine said that. Sakura just looked at her bored, and alittle annoyed.

"I've told you, and Sora before I'm not an assassin." Sakura said.

"But you have the perfect mind for it. They say stick to what you know, and you know the under ground. People almost bow to you, when they find out who you are. You'd be a perfect assassin. It's in your blood to be like you are, why not take it a step further? Anyway I promised your mom I would back sure you did well in life. You have a bright future ahead of you." Namine said.

"You know I don't think my mom would of liked me being an assassin. And when most people say I have a bright future, they say I could be a doctor, or something like that, but you think it's bright being a killer for hire?" Sakura shook her head, a smirk on her lips.

Namine chuckled.

"Come on, let's not keep Sora-nii waiting. This new gun he has, can blow someones head clean off with one shot, from the top of a building a street away." Namine said.

"We're coming." Sakura said, as Gaara, and her began to follow the blue haired woman.

"Go home Ino." Was her last words to the Sound gang.

The Akatsuki followed after Sakura, and Gaara, knowing they may just find out alot about Sakura, tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

The Akatsuki followed them out of the fighting level, and down to the Black Market. Not many of them had been down to this level before, and shocked, to see normal looking shops, and stolls set up. There was more people down there, then up at the fighting level. But Namine's, and Gaara's hair were easy to stop. They entered a shop where a tall man with a darker shade blue hair then Namine stood cleaning a gun.

His hair was spiky, and he had wave tattoos around the top of his arms. He wore black pants, and a black zip up vest. He wore combat boots, and had many small scars across his knuckles, and up his arms. He had a healed gun shot wound on his shoulder, and knife scar across his left cheek. He had the same aqua eyes as Namine. He was about 6'5.

He looked up as Sakura, Namine, and Gaara entered, and grinned.

"I heard there was really bloody fights tonight, and knew it had to be you, Hime." Sora said, as he put the gun he was cleaning down.

"You make it sound like my fights are the most bloody out of all the fights." Sakura said, hopping up on the counter, with Gaara leaning next to her.

"Because your normally are. Thats why more people watch your fights, and you get more money." Namine said, with a smirk, as she kissed her older brother on the cheek.

"So where's this gun, Namine told me about?" Sakura asked.

Sora grinned, before he went in to the back, coming back with a big black case, He set it down, and opened it, before putting together a gun, almost the size of Sakura.

"Think you can handle it, Hime?" Sora asked, as Sakura picked it up.

"Sure, how much?" Sakura said, after she handled it awhile.

"Think of it, as a welcome back gift." Sora said, as he put it back in to the case.

"Arigatou." Sakura thanked.

"Think nothing of it. Just so you know, A wants to give you a few more tattoos, and to talk to you." Sora said, going back to cleaning his gun.

"We'll go see him then. Arigatou again." Sakura said taking the case, before she, and Gaara left the shop.

They began to walk to A's shop, but stopped when they heared the Akatsuki behind them.

"Instead of stalking us, why don't you come with us?" Sakura asked, before Tobi threw an arm around her shoulders.

"We didn't know if you would let us Hime, yeah." Deidara said, as he, Sasori, Madara, Gaara, and Hidan glared at Tobi.

"It's better then stalking." Sakura said, before she began walking again.

The group walked through the rows, till the came to a part, not many people were in. They followed Sakura to a little shop, and entered.

"Uzumaki? What are you doing here?" Asked a young woman with red hair, and gold eyes.

Karui was the older sister to Darui. She had a dark skin tone like her brother, and wore a grey tank top, green capri pants, grey converse, a grey bandana, and two gold earrings.

"A wanted to see me." Sakura told her.

Karui nodded, before leding the group to the back. They entered a room with couchs, and comfy chairs, a table, and tattoo ink, and needles. Sitting on one of the couchs was Killer Bee, with a man that looked alot like him, and a man with short blone hair, and black eyes.

The blonde man was wearing a black sleeveless top, black leather pants, and biker boots. A had a lot of similarities with his younger brother. He was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair with a yellow tint, a few wrinkles, and a small moustache and beard. He wore a gold bracelet on each wrist, a gold belt around his waist with a lions head on it. He wore black pants, and an open zip up black vest. On his shoulder's were black shuriken tatttoed. Killer Bee, was wearing a black vest, grey pants, black vans. On his right shoulder was the kanji for Iron, and on his left was the number 8, with a Ox behind it. He had his sun glasses on, and a white scarf, and white fingerless gloves.

"Otou-san, Oji-san, Uzumaki is here." Karui said.

"Uzumaki?" The blonde man asked.

He sat up, and looked at Sakura.

"Kushina." He breathed.

"She's not Kushina, C. She's Kushina's daughter, Sakura." A said.

"Gomen, it's just you look alot like her." C said, with a weak grin.

"It's okay, I'm used to being told that." Sakura said taking a seat with Gaara next to her.

"I didn't know you were in the Akatsuki gang, Hime." Killer Bee said, as the Akatsuki took seats.

"I'm not. It was either they came with us, or they would be stalking us. It was easier this way." Sakura shrugged.

"So Hime, what tattoo's do you want?" A asked.

"The kanji's for Sand, Rain, Sound, Rock, Grass, Waterfall, Snow, Hot Water, Mist, Blood, and Princess." Sakura said.

"Same place as the others?" A asked.

Sakura nodded, before she took of her hoodie, gun holder, and her black tank top, leaving her in her black bra, and shorts. Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, and Madara blushed, though Sakura didn't notice, as she turned to show A, her back.

It was the first time any of the Akatsuki took time in looking at her. They notice she had taken her gloves of, and saw her knuckles were scarred. She had scars up her arms. On her right shoulder was the kanji for 'Demon'. Around her belly button was a black sun. On her left shoulder blade was a wolf behind the number 10. From the base of her spine up was the kanji's for 'Death', 'Sister', 'Protector', 'Killer', 'Blossom', 'Love', and 'Leaf'. She had a long scar from her waist to her arm pit, on the right side of her body. There was many little scars on her back, some were gun shot wounds.

"You have the tattoo of a member of Jinkuriki gang." Konan stated.

"Only because some of them trained me. They wanted me to join, but I refused, but I still got the tattoo, so they knew I would always help them out." Sakura said, as A started to place the new tattoos on her spine.

"You would of been the most powerful member. The Jinkuriki gang go up in numbers, while the Sound 5 went down. You would be more powerful then Killer Bee." Zetsu said.

"I would of, if I joined. But like I said I refused." Sakura said.

"Hime, you may want to stop at your place before leaving. Your spy has somethings to share." Killer Bee said, not looking up from his notebook.

"Any of it good news?" Sakura asked.

"Not really." A answered. "So Gaara, are you getting another tattoo?"

"No." Gaara answered, closing his eyes, and leaning back in his seat.

"Why not? You only have two?" A asked.

"You only have two aswell." Gaara said back.

Killer Bee, and C chuckled, as Sakura smirked.

"You knew what his answer would be, before you asked him." Sakura smirk widened.

A huffed, before he finished up Sakura's new tattoos.

"All done, Hime." A said, going back to his seat.

Sakura nodded, her thanks, as she slipped on her tank top, gun holder, and hoodie.

"You shouldn't keep your spy waiting." Killer Bee told her.

"Fine, I'll see you soon." Sakura said getting up.

The others followed her out, and down to another level. That level had many apartments in it, for those who are on the run, or are in high enough ranking to have one. Sakura led them to hers, and opened the unlocked door.

"Honey I'm home." She mocked.

"In the living room." Came a male voice.

Sakura smirked, and led the group to the living room. What they saw froze the three Uchicha's in shock.

"Oji-san? Shisui?" They asked.

* * *

**AN: The other song I used was called 'Leave me alone'.**

**To those of you who are wondering why I placed it under Naruto/Sakura, I will tell you. Though they are not a pairing, this story is based around them. I already told the readers that it would be a HinataXNaruto, and a SakuraXMany fanfic.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in Sakura's living room was Uchicha Izuna, and his son Shisui.

Izuna was the younger brother of both Uchicha Fugaku, and Obito. Though he was the youngest, he had the oldest son. Izuna like all Uchicha's was good looking. He had long hair, in a low ponytail that reached mid back. His eyes were black tinted red, and he was pale. He stood about 6'4". He wore black dress pants, awhite button up shirt, with the first three buttons updone, and the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows. He wore black leather shoes, and a loose black tie around his neck. On the back of the chair he was sitting in, was a black suit jacket. His glasses were thin wire framed. He seemed prefectly at ease, drinking some green tea.

Shisui had shoulder length messy black hair, and the same eyes as his father. He like all Uchicha's was good looking, and pale. He wore jeans, converse, a band t-shirt, an open white shirt, with a grey suit jacket. He was 6'5". He was leaning back into the couch, with his feet on the coffee table, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his younger cousins.

"I didn't know you knew my nephews, Sakura-chan." Izuna said, though he knew she was friends with Sai, he didn't think she was friends with his other nephews.

"They wont leave me alone." Sakura said, setting her case down. "Take a seat."

The Akatsuki, and Gaara took seats.

Sakura's living room was painted a deep red, and had many black couchs, and comfy chairs. Her kitchen was only seprated by a breakfast bar. She had a big screen tv on her left wall, and dark cherry wood coffee table. There was a open door, what was to the bedroom.

From what they could see, it was painted black, and red. She had a double bed, with black, and red covers, and many pillows. Two cherry wood bedside tables, and a set of drawers.

"You should get out of those bloody clothes. If I didn't know any better, I would say you just killed someone." Izuna commented.

Sakura smirked, before heading to her bedroom.

"Get yourselves a drink, or something." Sakura told the others before she closed the door.

"Oji-san, why are you here?" Itachi asked, looking at his uncle.

"I thought you would of already of guessed, Itachi-kun." Izuna answered.

"Your Blossom's spy." Madara said.

"Correct. Shisui is going to be working with me. I must say I am surprised, to see you here." Izuna said, looking at his nephews.

"We followed Sakura-chan, because Pein wants her in the Akatsuki." Tobi chirped.

Izuna chuckled, before he smirked.

"Then I must warn you. She will not join your gang. She has never shown any intrest in joining a gang, in all the years I have known her." Izuna said.

"I already told them that." Gaara said, as he took 2 bottles of water from the fridge.

Sakura walked back out of her bed room, now not having a blood on her, and in clean clothes. She wore baggy black cargo pants, a balck long sleeved crop top, black convese. and black fingerless gloves.

She took one of the bottles from Gaara, and drank half the bottle before she took a seat on a couch, with Gaara beside her.

"First drink after your matches?" Izuna asked with a smile.

"You know how much I hate small talk, Izuna." Sakura said, making Izuna's smile widen. "So what news to you bring me?"

"Yagura is dead." Izuna said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"The swords men of Kiri, killed him. It seemed the gang didn't like Yagura running the Kiri under ground. So they drugged him, and threw him off a hotal roof." Izuna said.

"Yagura was never a good leader. He was to blood thirsty. Though you would think, they would of stabbed him. They are called the swords men of Kiri. Shouldn't they use swords?" Gaara commented.

"What about Utakata?" Sakura asked.

"He has gone to Iwa, to stay with Han, and Roshi." Izuna told her.

Sakura nodded.

"ROOT, is trying to became allies with the Sound gang. From what I have found out, they wish to keep all of the Jinchuriki gang members, and you." Izuna inform her, taking a file out of his brief case, and handing it to her.

"So it seems I will have to pay Danzo a vist." Sakura said, as she flipped through the pages.

"Hai, ROOT also has been watching Sai-kun, and Naruto-kun. I believe they will try to get Sai-kun to join, and try to kill Naruto-kun to get to you." Izuna said, handing her another file.

"I keep an eye on both of them. Sai wont be alone, so they will not be able to get close enough to ask him. I call in a favour so Naruto will be kept safe." Sakura mused to herself, as she went through the papers. "Anything else, Izuna?"

"A man, by the name Morino Idate is trying to sell information on Kyubi." Izuna said, making both Deidara, and Sasori sit up.

"Isn't Kyubi, the name of Naruto's fox, un?" Deidara whispered to Sasori, who nodded.

"Wasn't Kyubi, the strongest member of the Jinchuriki gang?" Zetsu asked, though he knew for a fact it was.

He remember trying to find out about Kyubi, and all he could find out was his name, and his tattoo. 9 with a fox behind it. No one knew who Kyubi really was, they also didn't know what he looked like. All they knew is he went by the name Kyubi, and he was the strongest member in the gang.

"Hai. It seems I will be having a talk with Morino-san." Sakura said. "Where is he?"

"Most likely playing poker." Izuna said, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Arigatou, Izuna." Sakura said, closing the files.

"We should get going. We have other business to attend to, Sakura-chan." Izuna said, as he stood up, with Shisui.

"Of course. Remember to keep me updated if anything else happens." Sakura said.

Izuna nodded. "Itachi-kun, tell Mikoto-chan that we will be there for dinner on friday."

And then both of them left.

"Things are getting troublesome." Sakura sighed, before picking up the files, and her case and putting them in her bedroom.

She came back out with her gun holder, and hoodie on.

"Morino?" Gaara asked, as he stood.

Sakura nodded, and they all left.

As they made there way to the illegal gambling was held, the Akatsuki was thinking of everything Sakura had done.

_She let us come, because she knew that we would have more questions then answers. Though we got her mothers name, and her assassin mind, we really have nothing. Everything else we could of picked up from the facts we knew about her. We knew she had dealings with the Jinchuriki gang, and her tattoo only proves it, we knew she was S-rank and watching her fight proves it. We knew she had run ins with the ROOT and Sound gangs, and what Izuna said proved it. We knew she had to have a spy, what we didn't know was it was Itachi's, Madara's, and Tobi's uncle. We knew near enough all that was said already. I should of known that she had a plan when she let us hang around with her. She had only let two things we didn't know out, and she's showing us that she is dangerous. She's warning us, about what could happen if we don't leave her past, and her brother's past alone. But it just makes me want to know more. I want to know what happened to make Uzumaki Sakura like this, and I want to know all about her. It seems though, we'll have to by very careful trying to find out about her. _Pein thought, staring at the back of the head, of Sakura.

He watched, as she asked about Morino, how she went up to him, and whispered something in his ear. How he paled, and told her something back. How she gave him as smirk that promised pain, and death if he didn't do as she said. How Morino nodded his head, and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

He watched all this with two questions going through his head.

_What made you like this? And who are you really?_


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Uchicha house, Friday, Itachi's room. ~**

"What was you able to find Zetsu?" Pein asked.

"I was able to find quite a bit on their parents, but hardly anything more on the twins themselves." Zetsu answered.

"Let's hear what you've found out." Madara said leaning back in his seat.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Zetsu began, putting a few pictures on Itachi's desk for everyone to see.

They were all of the same person. She had long dark pink hair, and dark green eyes. She had a perfect figure. In one of the pictures, where she looks to be 13, was a prison phote. In another, where she looks 16, she was on a bike, with a long leather jacket on, with a Red Butterfly on the back. In another she is 22, in a wedding dress. In one she was 24, and was holding two babies. One had pink hair, and the other had blonde. In the last she was holding a 4 year old Naruto, and looked to be 28. "Age: Deceased at age 29. She was charged with a number of assault charges. At age 12, she was a S-rank under ground fighter, and name princess of the under ground, the name her daughter now has. At age 13 she was sent to prison for two years, after she assaulted a 29 year man. She was let out of prison at age 15. At age 16, she was leader of a Bosozoku gang called Red Butterfly. Had run-ins with the ROOT gang, and was allies with the old Jinchuriki gang. Met a man called Namikaze Minato at age 17. Started a relationship with him at age 18. At age 21, she quit the under ground, and the gang. At age 22, she got married, and became Namikaze Kushina. At age 24 she had twins. Namikaze Sakura, and Namikaze Naruto. At age 29, she died in a car crash, which had over 10 other cars in it. Grew up with Hatake Kakashi."

Zetsu then put a few more pictures on the desk. They was of a man, with spiky blonde hair, shoulder length strands framing his face, and blue eyes. There was a picture of him finishing high school, though he looked to be 15, one when he finshed college, where he looked 17. Then there was one, where he was in a police uniform, and look 20. One with him, and Kushina on their wedding day, at age 25, and the last one was holding a 4 year old Sakura at age 31.

"Namikaze Minato. Age: Deceased at the age 32. Nephew of Jiraiya. Married to Namikaze Kushina, and father of Namikaze Sakura, and Namikaze Naruto. He was a child genius. Finished high school at the age of 15, and college at 17. Became a police officer at 20. Met Uzumaki Kushina at age 21. Married her at age 25. Became Cheif of police at age 26. At age 27, became father of twins, and at age 32 died in a car crash, along with his wife. He was highly skilled in martial arts. Grew up with Uchicha Obito, and Kuran Ren." Zetsu reported.

"What else have you found out about the twins?" Konan asked.

"I have only found out a few things." Zetsu said, before placing two pictures down. One was of Sakura, she had long hair in the picture, but it was up in two pigtails. She looked 5 at the time, and seemed to be finishing high school. Both of her green eyes were shown, and were sparkling. She had a big cheerful, yet shy smile on her lips, and a slightly blush. The other was of both twins. They were both wearing martial arts uniforms, and had black belts wrapped around their waists. While Naruto had a big grin on his face, Sakura had a shy smile, both looked 4, almost 5. "Namikaze Sakura. Child genius. She didn't have to go through schools, as she was given many tests at age 5, when a friend of the family saw how smart she was. She could of gone to college after the scores she got, but she stayed with her younger brother in school. It had been some time since the saw some that smart, so young. The Namikaze Twins were genius' when it came to martial arts. Both becoming countries best at the young age of 4 1/2. None of this was made big news on request from their parents. After the deaths of the parents, there was nothing more about the Namikaze twins."

"So we're trying to out smart a genius, who doesn't even need to be in school, who is also a matial arts genius?" Kisame laughed.

"This has just made everything more troublesome." Pein sighed.

Though he found out more about the Twins, it made everything a whole harder. It still didn't show everything they had went through. It was no wonder, she was out smarting him. She was a genius. She was smarter then Nara, Aburame, and Sabaku. Hell she was most likely smarter then most of the teachers. And to top it all off she was the countries best in martial arts, at age 4 1/2. Nara's favorite word summed everything up. Troublesome.

"She's intresting." Itachi commented with a smirk.

"Hime never told me that. I knew she was smart, but I didn't know she was a genius, yeah." Deidara sulked, upset his Hime didn't tell him this.

"Sakura-chan isn't just pretty, but really smart too." Tobi exclaimed.

"Shut up, un! And leave my Hime alone!" Deidara shouted, glaring at the young Uchicha, who stuck out his tongue in reply.

Uchicha Izuna smirked from behind his nephews door, before walking to one of the guest rooms, away from the room. He pulled out his phone, and dailed a number.

"Sakura-chan? They know about you being a genius, they also know about both of Naruto's and yours skill in martail arts. And of course like you knew, they've found out about your parents." Izuna informed her.

_"I see. The game is about to get more intresting. Arigatou for telling me. It is most useful." _Sakura said, a smirk clear in her voice.

"I'm happy to help, Sakura-chan." Izuna told her, before they said they're good byes, and hung up.

**~ Uzumaki / Kuran house, Twins Room ~**

"Enjoying your game, Kura?" Naruto asked, from his bed were, he was reading manga, with Kyubi curled next to him.

"Hai, and it's just got more intresting." Sakura smirked. "It's a game between some of the greatest genius' of this generation, against the greatest Genius of this generation."

Naruto just chuckled at his older twin.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Outside the Uzumaki/ Kuran house, Saturday ~**

Sai sighed, as he headed to the door. _Why had they come with him? _That was the thought going through his head, as the Akatsuki gang, followed him. He knew Deidara, and Sasori would of most likely come to this party, but why the rest of the gang? Was it because of their intrest in Sakura's, and Naruto's past?

Though Sai wasn't, or had never been in any organized crime like the twins, Gaara, and some of his other friends, doesn't mean he didn't know about it. He had seen the change in his child hood friends, as they got deeper in different organized crimes. He knew Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara had done very illegal things, Sai wasn't stupid. He was also not stupid enough to think his friends hadn't killed before. But he has been kept out of the dark parts of their pasts, and theirselves. He knew it was to protect him, and so he wouldn't hate them.

Sai had never had to deal with the things some of his friends had gone through. His parents were still alive, and he still had brothers, cousins, and uncles. He had everything he wanted given to him, and hadn't had to work a day in his life. The only deaths he had to deal with was his aunts, and grandparents deaths, and he was to young to understand, as his mother didn't try to make him understand.

But Sakura, and Naruto, they had to be there when their parents died. There was no one to take them in, and they did what they could to deal with their pain, and to keep alive. They joined organized crime when they were young, and both grew up, seeing the darkest forms of humans. Both could never escape what they had done, and both knew it was sometimes good being who they were. They knew they would never the contacts at some point later in life.

Gaara was also someone who suffered. His father was in organized crime, if he remembered right, he was in a Yakuza. His mother had been killed infront of him in the streets of Suna, days before his aunt, uncle, and father were also killed. That's why his grandmother moved him, his siblings, and his cousin here. But he most likely had been trained to enter organized crime when he was older. And he like the twins would never escape from what he had done.

Sai had been through no real hard ships in his life. He has had no hard past. The only problem he had is expressing his emotions, but quite a few of his friends had that problem. He sighed once again, before he turned to look at the gang behind him.

"So why do you want to come here? Your not really that close to Hag." Sai pointed out.

"Hey! I'm very close to my Hime, yeah!" Deidara shouted, his face red.

"Whatever." Sai shrugged before he knocked the door.

The door opened to show Fu. She was wearing a pink cherry blossom binkini top, and short, tight swim shorts.

"Oooooooh!" Fu sang in a childish voice. "Boss-lady ain't going to be happy with the Akatsuki here."

"I had no choice, Bug." Sai sighed feeling very annoyed, as his head ached.

Fu grinned, as Sai pushed passed her, taking off his shoes, before walking thorugh the house out to the back garden.

"You should hurry up." Fu said, before she took of following him.

The Akatsuki took of their shoes, and followed the younger teens out. When they entered the back garden, they were shocked to see a big pool in the back garden. They saw almost all of the Twins friends.

They saw Shikamaru laying on a sun bed sleeping, with Temari laying on the one next to him. Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Kankuro, and Kiba's dog Akamaru was playing around with a ball. Shino was sitting under a tree with a butterfly on his finger. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Mei, Zabuza, Haku, and Yugito was playing in the pool. Chojouro was sitting on the edge of the pool, his blue hair dripping, though he just put on his glasses. Naruto was under the shade with his t-shirt on, taking a drink as he watched his girlfriend.

They watched Fu walk over to were Sakura sat leaning back into Gaara's chest on a sun bed, with Sai resting his head on her lap. Fu whispered something in Sakura's ear, making her glance up at them, with a smirk dancing around her lips. She nodded, and whispered something back before Fu jumped into the pool.

As one the Akatsuki moved towards her.

"I thought you would come here." Sakura said, before she waved to the seats, and sun beds near her. "Please take a seat."

The Akatsuki all took seats, but kept their eyes on Sakura.

"We know who you are, Namikaze-san." Pein began.

Gaara tensed a bit hearing his Sakura's true last name, his arms wrapping around her ribs, and pulling her closer to his chest, his eyes narrowed on his cousin, and his gang. Sai stopped the gasp passing his lips, as he buried his face into Sakura's bare stomach, his arms tightened around her waist.

"I know, Nagato-san." Sakura said with a smirk.

Pein's eyes widened alittle, as he noticed she was telling the truth. But how? How did she know? Did she have someone watching them? That it was like a bulb flashed in his head. Izuna. He had been at the Uchicha house, when the gang found out.

"Are you going to tell us your past?" Konan asked.

"Nope, that would ruin the game." She answered, in the most childish tone they had ever heard from her.

"What game?" Kisame asked.

"You know I'm a genius. You know I have put people in mental homes. So what games do I like playing? I like playing games with people, but mostly with their minds. This game is simple. You have to find out about my past. But there is rules. You can't ask me about it, unless it's about something you have already found out, and I willingly want to answer. You can not ask any of my friends, unless they come to you. You will leave Naruto alone, you will not ask him any questions, and if you find out anything of importance about him, and tell anyone, then I will kill you." Sakura explained. "I must say though, I'm impressed you was able to find out this much so quickly."

Konan was shocked with what she had just said. She had also said she would kill them, and she said it like it was an everyday thing. Konan looked at the pool just in time to see Naruto take off his t-shirt, her eyes widened at the sight on his left shoulder. There staring back at her was a fox with the number nine in front of it.

"Jinchuriki." She gasped.

A few things happened at once, the Akatsuki's heads snapped to Naruto, some noticed the Jinchuriki tattoo on Gaara's left shoulder, and everyone went silent, some tensed, while others looked at the Akatsuki with wary eyes.

Naruto froze, before turning to his older twin, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oops, it seems I ruined your game Kura." Naruto said, using his old nickname for her.

Sakura chuckled, she knew Naruto would forget about the Akatsuki not knowing, and take off his t-shirt so he could go swimming. She also knew he would try to play it off, like he ment to do that, to stop her game.

"Not at all, Ruto." She called him his old nickname. "I knew this was going to happen, and I already placed down the rules. All they know now is that you was once a member of the Jinchuiki gang, you are the famed Kyubi, your dangerous, and not much is known about Kyubi, but there is many stories about him. Your safe."

Naruto grinned, as the others went back to what they were doing, before he jumped in to the pool, and swam over to Hinata.

"You many ask a question if you want, but you can't ask anything about Naruto." Sakura said.

"Why do you blame Yamanaka-san for your parents deaths?" Pein asked.

It had been bugging him since Madara told him, and more so when he found out their parents died in a car crash. How could a 5 year old girl, be to blame, when she wasn't even there?

"I don't think that should be talked about out here." Shikamaru said, as he stood slumped next to Sakura, Sai, and Gaara.

Temari, Chouji, Kankuro, and Kiba, with Akamaru stood behind them.

"Shika's right. Let's go inside." Sakura said, as Sai got up, and helped her up.

She wrapped a piece of black slightly see through cloth around her waist, before she began to make her way to the house, the others followed her, when in the house she entered a living room. She sat on one of the couchs, with Sai, and Gaara on either side. Both Kiba, and Akamaru sat in front of her. Chouji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Temari all sat down, and then the Akatsuki.

"To tell you why I blame her, I will have to tell you how I met her." Sakura said. "Naruto, and I had just got back home after being given the tittle of Japan's best Martial Arts fighters. Our Mother thought it was time to begin school, so we could meet children our own age, so we enter a school. There we met Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino. Back then we were so different. Back then we didn't know anything about our mothers past or anything like that."

As she began her story, she could remember everything what happened.

_"Kaa-chan!" 4 and a half year old Naruto whined, as she led him by the hand to their class room. "Ruto doesn't want to go to school!"_

_Sakura walked a bit behind her younger twin and mother, though she held her mother's hand. She didn't want to go to school either, but Naruto was whining enough for the both of them. Millions of questions were rushing through her mind. Would the other children like me? Would they pick on me? Would Ruto leave me to play with his new friends? Would they make him hate her too? The very thought of her brother hating her brought tears to her eyes._

_"Kura!" Naruto shouted in worry, seeing tears in his sisters eyes. "Kura what's wrong? Are you her? Do you feel bad? Tell Ruto, so Ruto can make it better." _

_Naruto was in front of his twin, after pulling his hand away from his mother._

_"Ruto." Sakura sobbed throwing her arms around the taller twin. "You won't hate Kura, would you?" _

_"Never." Naruto gasped in horror at the very idea of hating his sister._

_Kushina knelt down next to her children._

_"Sakura-chan? What makes you think Naruto-kun would hate you?" She asked, running her fingers through on of her daughters pigtails._

_"Because the other children wont like Kura, but they'll love Ruto, and make him hate Kura." She told her mother._

_Kushina smiled softly at her children. She knew Sakura was smarter then most children, and sometimes forgot she was a child too. Though with the twins speaking in third person it is kind of hard to forget they're still children. Even if they are Japan's best in Martial Arts._

_"They would be stupid not to like you Sakura-chan. And your brother would never hate you. So come on. I bet you'll make lots of friends." Kushina said, drying her daughters tears._

_Sakura nodded, and took her mothers hand, as Naruto took the other. Kushina took them to a room, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and there stood a woman about 5'7", taller then her mother who was only 5'0". The woman had shoulder length light brown hair, and hazel eyes._

_"You must be Namikaze-san." She started. "My name is Tao Mai. I'll be your childrens sensei."_

_"It's nice to meet you Tao-san, this is my daughter Sakura, and my son Naruto." Kushina said._

_Mai knelt down to their hight, and smiled at them._

_"Hi there. My name is Mai, you can call me Mai-sensei." Mai said, getting a grin, and a wave from Naruto, and a shy smile, with a blush from Sakura. "Why don't you two come with me, and meet the class so you mom can go and get everything ready for you to get home?"_

_Naruto looked up at his mother, and Sakura hid behind her._

_"It's okay guys, Tou-chan is picking you up after school, and I want you to have fun." Kushina smiled down at them, before she let go of their hands, and began to walk away._

_Naruto's, and Sakura's hands linked together as the watched their mother walk away, her dark pink hair moving with every step. Naruto frowned, as he watched his mother go. He spent almost as much time with his mother, as he did with Sakura. He didn't like that she was leaving them here. He didn't want to be here._

_"It's ok Ruto. Kaa-chan said Tou-chan will be getting us after school. We'll see her soon." Sakura said softly so he was the only one that could hear._

_Naruto grinned at her, and nodded. His sister was really smart, and almost always right. So they would see their mother soon._

_"Come on you two. The other's can't wait to meet you." Mai-sensei said, as she led them into the class._

_The class had about 20 other students, around the same age as them, all of them were staring at them in silence, apart from one boy who was sleeping, and another who was eating._

_"Class this is Namikaze Sakura, and Naruto. They'll be joining us from now on." Mai-sensei said. "So why don't you both sit with Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji? If you would raise your hands so they can find their seats."_

_A girl with shoulder length blonde hair, and blues eyes, shot her hand up, and began to wave it, as she grinned happily at the twins. A boy with messy brown hair, dark eyes, and red fang tattoos on his face also put his hand up. The other two at the table didn't bother. The twins made their way to the free seats infront of the blonde, and the boy. When they sat down, the blonde beamed at them._

_"HEY! MY NAME IS YAMANAKA INO! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS INUZUKA KIBA! NARA SHIKAMARU! AND AKIMICHI CHOUJI! LET'S BE FRIENDS!" Ino exclaimed happily._

_"Ino, stop being troublesome or they'll never be your friend." Shikamaru yawned looking lazily at Ino, whose face had turned red._

_"SHUT UP SHIKA!" She screamed._

_"Ino, it's not nice tell others to shut up, now say sorry to Shikamaru." Mai-sensei said._

_"Gomen, Shikamaru." Ino pouted._

_Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji laughed, as Sakura giggled. Ino's head snapped to Sakura, and she beamed, before leaning over the table, and hugging her._

_"Your so cute! We'll be best friends!" Ino exclaimed, as Sakura blushed._

"After we met, we was always togeth at school. We all were great friends." Sakura said. "They were another reason I wanted to go through school with Naruto. So we could stay together. But it was 3 weeks after that, when Ino asked my whole family to her house to meet her dad. I remember being so nervous."

_Minato knocked on the door, holding Sakura's hand, while Kushina held Naruto's hand._

_"Sakura! Naruto!" Ino shouted, hugging the twins before pulling them into the house, telling them all about her toys._

_"Naruto be careful, and don't break anything!" Kushina called._

_"Be careful Hime, don't get hurt!" Minato shouted, as Ino's father chuckled._

_"Sorry about that. Ino always gets like that with friends. My name is Yamanaka Inoichi." Inoichi said shaking hands with the Namikaze couple._

_"It's nice to meet you, Inoichi. My name is Namikaze Minato, and this is my wife Kushina." Minato said with a smile, as Kushina grinned, a Naruto like grin._

"We was having so much fun, that Ino, and I begged to stay longer. Ino kept asking me to stay longer, and I would ask my parents, and they would agree. It was dark, and had been raining when we left."

_"Are you sure you have to go?" Ino whined, as Minato to his daughters hand, as Kushina held a sleeping Naruto._

_"Hai, gomen, but it's late, and Ruto is asleep. But I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said._

_"It was good to have you over, we should do this again sometime." Inoichi said._

_"Hai, it was great." Kushina grinned, before they left, and got in the car._

_Minato got in the drivers seat, and Sakura got in the seat next to him. Kushina sat behind him in the back, with Naruto sleeping next to her in the middle seat. As Minato drove home, Sakura leaned against her door, and was about to fall asleep when the sound of a car's horn, and wheels screeching could be heard. She jerked as something hit the side of their car, screaming as the car began to roll. The window smashed making glass go into her right eye, and some of the door went into her side, and broke her arm. After rolling 4 times it stop, the right side up._

_She could hear Naruto screaming, and crying, and other crashes._

_"Hime." A voice croaked._

_She looked at her father in horror. His golden blonde hair was coloured with blood, and his right blue eye was hardly open, as the left side of his face had glass in it. The whole left side of his body looked crushed._

_"You need to be a big girl now, Sakura...Protect Naruto with everything you have...And protect yourself...Know that your Kaa-chan, and Tou-chan loved both of you very much...You have to act like a big sister now, and make sure Naruto is alright...you are the only one he's got left, and he's the only one you have left..." Then Minato's eye closed, and his chest stopped moving._

_"Tou-chan!" She sobbed._

_"KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN! KAA-CHAN'S HURT! SHE WONT WAKE UP! I'M HURT! IT HURTS! KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!" She heard Naruto shout._

_Using all her strength of will she didn't cry out in pain. She promised herself she wouldn't cry again. Tou-chan said she had to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry. She crawled in to the back of the car, and moved her mother of Naruto, and held him, as he cried._

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray...Oh my sun dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..." She sang, like she had heard Kaa-chan sing when Naruto had nightmares. _

_She keeps singing, and Naruto looks up. Blood is dripping down his cheeks and he has blood in his hair, and his blue eyes are showing pain, worry, fear, sadness, and the trust he had in her. He placed his head back on her chest, and cried, as she watched the flames from the other cars._

"It took them 4 hours to finally get to us, and get us out. We got taken to hospital, and had to stay in there for 6 weeks. I used our mothers last name because I didn't want to remember our father, as he was so close to me, and I wanted to honor our mother. When we got let out, the court wouldn't let us go to any of our parents friends, and we had no other family, apart from Jiraiya but he was living somewhere else, and didn't know anything about us. We was able to take some things from the house, and the rest was stored for later on in life. We got put into a foster home, and met Deidara. When we was able to go to school, and wouldn't talk to Ino. To me if she didn't ask us to her house, if she didn't ask me to stay longer, my parents wouldn't be dead, so I blamed her. She kept asked what she did, and why I wouldn't talk to her, so when we were in the play ground, I shouted, and I screamed at her."

_"Sakura why are you acting like this? What did I do wrong?" Ino asked, and Sakura snapped._

_She span around and glared at the blonde with her left eye, as she was blind in her right. Her left fist was clenched, and her right was in a brace._

_"What did you do wrong?" She repeated. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! THEIR DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU DIDN'T OF ASKED ME TO COME OVER WITH MY FAMILY! IF YOU HADN'T HAD BE BEG TO STAY LONGER! THEY WOULD BE ALIVE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! AND I HATE YOU! I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU! AND I WILL ALWAYS BLAME YOU! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND! YOU KILLER!"_

_Ino's face went from shock to heartbroken, as tears fell from her eyes._

_"But it wasn't-" But she was cut of by Sakura punching her._

_"It was your fault, and you know it." Sakura spat at her._

_"Kura." Naruto said walking to his older sisters side, tears in them. "Stop."_

_Sakura looked at Naruto, and nodded, before taking his hand, and leaving Ino crying on the ground._

"Ino stopped hanging around us, and has kept away ever since, though a few times a year, she would come to me, and try to be my friend again. But each time, I couldn't. I can't stop blaming her for what happened. I know it's stupid to blame her for something she didn't do, but I can't help it." Sakura said, as she pushed her bang out of her right eye, showing everyone the scars around it, and had clouded the green was.

They could all tell from just glancing at it, that she was blind in that eye.

"I hope you've got what you've wanted." Sakura said, before leaving with the others, leaving the Akatsuki alone.


	14. Chapter 14

"For all the years I've known her, I never knew she was blind in one eye." Sasori said, looking at the door his crush had left from.

What she said, showed how little he really knew about Sakura. He knew he knew more then the others in the gang apart from Deidara, but he really didn't know that much about her.

"I knew something wrong with her eye. But Hime would never show me, un." Deidara said, remembering how when he was younger he would ask why she covered her eye.

"Tobi knew." Tobi spoke up, making the gang turn to him. "It was when Tobi returned to school after the rockslide. Tobi had been crying in the forest, when Sakura-chan found, and talked to him. She told him it was already to wear a mask, but not one to hid Tobi's face, or scars. She said it would make it harder to show them when they had healed. She told Tobi to make a mask were no one could hurt him with how they treated Tobi. So Tobi did, but he never saw Sakura-chan again, till she came back."

Madara stared at his younger brother. He had always wondered what had made Tobi act that way. He wasn't like that when they were little, he just came home from school one day, and acted like it, and hadn't stopped since.

_So she's the reason. She told you to protect yourself, and you did. But will you ever let down your mask? Sometimes I miss how you used to be, I would get so anger because I didn't know what happened to you. She happened to you, and she helped you, were I couldn't. _Madara thought to himself.

"Deidara, tell us everything you know about them." Pein said.

"We were 5, when we met. Sakura hit a boy in the first 5 minutes after he tried to take a toy fox from Naruto. I remember laughing so much. It was so funny seeing a boy twice the size of Sakura fall down because of one punch, yeah." Deidara laughed, remembering that day.

_"Everyone, this is Uzumaki Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, they'll be staying with us from now on." 5 year old Deidara heared Rukia-san say._

_Rukia was a beautiful woman with black hair with a slight curl to it, and bright blue eyes. She was pale, and about 5'6", and around 32. She owned the foster home. She was always kind, and caring._

_Deidara didn't bother looking up. So what if some new kids were here? They would most likely stay away from him, and call him names, like the other children here. And anyway one was a girl, and girls were stupid._

_"Aww, little baby got a toy." Taunted Kyou, a orange haired boy with reddish eyes._

_He was a bully, and always picked on the new kids. He was also 9 years old._

_"Hey! Leave my otouto alone!" A angry female voice hissed._

_"Stay out of my way little girl." Kyou told her, and tried to take the toy fox from Naruto's hands, when something hit him._

_A loud smack of flesh connecting to flesh echoed in the room, as Deidara's head snapped up from where he was playing with clay, to see Kyou fall to the ground tears in his eyes, and a red mark on his face, standing over him was a small girl about Deidara's age._

_He felt himself gasp as he took her in. She was short, and small for her age. She had pink shoulder length hair, with bangs covering her right eye, and forehead. Her left eye was a vivid green. Deidara never had seen that shade of green. It was lit up with a cold burning anger. He never thought flames could be cold but a look in her eyes showed him they could. She was wearing black jeans, and a black long sleeved top, around her right hand was a pink brace covered in small drawings, and her left was still clenched in a fist. Apart from the flames in her eye, she looked calm._

_Behind her stood a taller boy, same age of her with blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes. He had 6 whisker like scars on his cheeks, and was wearing a orange t-shirt, and black jeans. In his arms was a toy fox, though one of his hands was holding the girls sleeve._

_Deidara didn't know why, but he had to laugh. Maybe because a small cute little girl was able to take down Kyou with one punch. Maybe because her little brother was bigger then her. Whatever the reason he couldn't stop, and that's when she looked at him._

_When their eyes met, he stopped laughing, and just stared at her. He felt a blush on his cheeks, and his heart flutter. And that moment he knew she wasn't like other girls, and she was the one he was going to marry, even in she could take someone twice her size down in one punch. He had a feeling she was like his art. She was going to make his life a bang._

"We was 6 when we started school together. That's how I met Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru, un. We was all good friends, and soon Shino joined our group. Then Hinata, and Neji joined. Sakura got Sai to join next, and then Gaara. With Gaara came Sasori, Temari, and Kankuro, yeah. Then it was Haku, and with him Tenten, Zabuza, Mei, and Chojuro, un. Then came Lee. Fu, and Yugito joined us when we were 8, yeah. That was also about the same time Hime changed." Deidara said.

"I always what made her change so much. It was like over night. She just became almost unemotional." Sasori said.

"Because she was 8, when she first killed someone."

All heads snapped to the doorway, where Yugito, and Fu was leaning against. Both were still abit wet from the pool.

"Why the fuck are you telling us that?" Hidan asked, as he glared at his ex-girlfriend.

Yugito rolled her eyes, at her ex-boyfriends glare, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because Boss-lady doesn't do these types of games, unless she once the person to win. For some reason, she wants you to find out about their past." Fu said.

"And it's about time all her friends found out about their past." Yugito said.

"You said it was the first time she killed someone?" Zetsu spoke up.

"Hai, but not the last. I hope your not stupid enough to believe she's never killed before." Yugito said. "You don't get the respect in the underground like Sakura has, without having aleast a bit of blood on your hands."

"What happened?" Madara asked.

"It was Naruto's first kill for the Jinchuriki gang, and there was a witness. Naruto had gotten very upset, and worried about it. He didn't like killing, and he didn't want to kill the person who saw him, though he was scared he would be taking away from Sakura. From what we gather, he had went to Sakura in tears, and told her everything. She stayed with him till he fell asleep, and then left." Fu said.

"She came storming into the base, and came right up to Yagura, and ordered him to give her a gun. Now Yagura was one of the most blood thirsty men, I have ever met. He was number 3. Yagura had trained Sakura more in fighting, and how to handle weapons, he also helped her get into the underground fighting ring, with the help of Killer Bee. She was one of the few who didn't fear him. He did what she said, and she left, after getting the witness' address from Roshi. When she came back she had a small amout of blood on her, and the gun had been used. She gave it back to Yagura, changed, and burned the clothes, before heading back to the foster home. Three days the witness was found dead in their home. A single bullet to their head, and their was nothing there to trace it back to the killer. They couldn't even find the bullet." Yugito told them.

"What do you mean, they never found the bullet?" Kisame asked.

"The bullet went straight through his head, and should of ended up in the wall. The found the hole from where it entered, but the bullet wasn't in it." Fu explained.

"Wow." Hidan breathed in awe.

Of course being in a gang, they also had blood on their hands. But none of them had ever killed someone and left no trace. Though they had never been catch, their was always something. But Sakura left no trace on her first kill when she was 8. That took skill.

"Are you sure there was no trace?" Itachi asked.

"Hai, Han had a friend in the police, and questioned him about the case. His friend said, if it wasn't for the blood, and the body, no one would think anything happened there. There was no finger prints, no foot prints, no one forced themselves in, no one saw anyone, or heard anyone. There was no hair from the killer, and the killer didn't touch the body in anyway." Yugito said.

"There was nothing, but the blood, body, and the unlocked door." Fu added.

"That can't be possible." Kakuzu said, because it shouldn't.

There is always a trace, to show the killer had been there. But she did it. And she had done it so no one could find out who killed him.

"She did it to protect him." Pein said, closing his eyes.

He figured out one main thing about Sakura. She would do anything to protect her little brother.

"Bingo." Fu chirped.

He had found things about her. He had found who she was before she was Uzumaki Sakura. He had found out about her parents. He had found out she was S rank in the underground fighting ring. He had found out she was involved with the Jinchuriki gang, though she was never a member. He had found out she had run-ins with the ROOT gang, and the Sound gang. He had found out she had killed before. He had found out why she blamed Ino. He had found out she was blind in one eye. With everything he found out, he wanted to find out more. He knew she was dangerous, he knew it from the start. Yet it still surprised him, how dangerous the small teenager was.

He was impressed with how far she would go to protect her brother. Not many were that loyal to their family.


	15. Chapter 15

**_~ 11 years ago, Rukia-san's foster home ~_**

_"You was laughing at me, why?"_

_Deidara looked up from the clay he was molding, and saw the girl from earlier, the one who made his heart flutter. Sakura. If he remembered right, Sakura was her name. But he was sure he remembered right. He had a feeling he would always remember everything about this girl. Behind her was her brother, like before he was holding his sister's sleeve, and the soft toy fox._

_"It was funny." Deidara shrugged, keeping down a blush._

_He had no idea why he was almost blushing, all he knew is it was because of this girl._

_"What was funny?"_

_It was the boy who asked this time. Naruto, if Deidara was right._

_"How someone as small as you could take down someone as big as Kyou." Deidara said looking at Sakura._

_She playfully glared at him, and gave his arm a light punch, what made him wince, and rub his arm._

_"What was that for, yeah?" He pouted up at her, as they were standing, and he was sitting on the grass._

_"For making fun of my height, Baka." She told him, with a barely hidden grin._

_"I can't help it if your a midget, un." He retorted, making Naruto laugh, and Sakura glare._

_"Your going to regret that." She told him, before she tackled him, and began to tickle him, with the help of Naruto._

_"HEY! NO FAIR! THERES TWO OF YOU! YEAH!" Deidara laughed / shouted._

_**~ 10 years ago, Konoha Elementary school ~**_

_"DEIDARA!" Naruto shouted, as he, and Sakura ran to where Deidara was sitting alone in the play ground._

_"Come on Birdie, I want you to meet our other friends." Sakura said grabbing his arm, and dragging over to three boys sitting under a tree._

_"Birdie this is Dog-boy, Food-boy, and Cloud-boy. Guys this is Birdie." Sakura grinned, as the four boys looked at eachother slightly confused, making Naruto chuckle._

_"I think she means, Deidara this is Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru." He told them._

_"That's what I said." She told them, as she threw herself next to Shikamaru._

_****__~ A week later ~_

_"Hey!"_

_Shino looked up from where he was sitting watching a spider, to see a girl. She was in his class, and was always around five boys, one being her brother. She was called Uzumaki Sakura, and she didn't take it lightly if someone picked on her friends, or brother._

_"Hai, Sakura-san?" He asked, trying to think why she was talking to him._

_She frowned at the 'San' added to her name. No one had ever called her 'Sakura-san' before, and she didn't like being called it._

_"Don't call me 'Sakura-san', it makes me feel old, anyway I saw you sitting here alone, and wanted to know why." She told him bluntly._

_He shocked him, that she would come over to him just to ask why he was alone._

_"I don't have any friends, Sakura." He told her, and watched as she tilted her head to the left, somehow keeping her bang covering her right eye._

_"Why?" She asked, after she looked to see if there was a reason why no one wanted to be his friend._

_"Because their scared of bugs. And I like them." He told her._

_"While thats stupid." She told him bluntly, before grabbing his arm, and pulling him up, making him yelp in surprise._

_Surprise that she touched him, and how strong the small girl was._

_She then began to drag him towards where the five boys were sitting._

_"S-sakura? What are you doing?" Shino asked, his cheeks feeling warm._

_"Your coming to hang with us." She told him._

_"Why?" He questioned before he could stop himself._

_She stopped, and looked back at him blankly, like he should know the answer._

_"Because we're friends." She told him, in the blunt way of hers, that he was getting very use to._

_He blinked behind his sunglasses surprised, before a smile came to his lips. He kind of wanted to laugh. Today he had gone to school knowing he would not have a friend, and then this small strange pink haired blunt girl came up to him, and now she's his friend. He didn't think this was going to happen today. _

_Sakura seemed pleased with what she saw on his face, for she began to drag him again._

_**~ 3 weeks later ~**_

_"Class this is Hyuga Hinata, she will be joining us from now on." The teacher, Yuuki-sensei, said, as she brought a small girl into the class._

_She was only a bit bigger then Sakura, and hid her blushing face in the collar of the big coat she was wearing._

_"Sakura, why doesn't she sit next to you, and Naruto?" Yuuki-sensei asked._

_Sakura nodded, and walked over to the slightly taller girl, and took her hand._

_"Hey, Hinata, my names Uzumaki Sakura." She said grinning at the girl._

_"I-i-it's n-nice t-too meet you, S-sakura-chan." Hinata said softly, trusting the smaller girl almost fully._

_Sakura grin widened, before she dragged the shy girl to where her brother was sitting, and sat the girl in between them._

_"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Sakura's little brother! It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, with a slight blush, to the pretty shy girl next to him._

_"N-nice to meet you, N-naruto-kun." Hinata said with a deeper blush, and a smile, as she looked a the boy next to her._

_Sakura watched all of this, and her mind began to swirl, before she made up her mind. Hinata, and Naruto were prefect for each other, and they seemed to like each other even now. So Hinata would be Sakura's best friend, and Sakura would get Hinata, and Naruto going out before Middle School hopefully. She nodded to herself, she would make sure it happened._

_**~ Break time ~**_

_Neji looked around for his younger cousin only to see her with six boys, and a strange pink haired girl. He didn't like those boys near his cousin, and couldn't see if they were upsetting her, so he stormed over there, with a glare that could freeze anyone in their tracks._

_"What are you doing to my cousin?" He asked, coldly, watching as Hinata yelp, and blush, and how the small strange pink haired girl stood up straight, with the six boys behind her, pulling Hinata to the boy with spiky blonde hair._

_"We were playing. Why? Got a problem with that girly-boy?" Sakura asked the long haired boy infront of her._

_He had longer hair then Deidara!_

_Neji glared at her more, and felt a tick on his forehead. How dare she call me, a girly-boy? Damn midget._

_"May be I don't want my cousin friends with a strange midget like you." He told her._

_"Yeah? Well I feel sorry for her, having a cousin like you! People must think your her older sister." She spat at him._

_How dare he call her a midget? She couldn't help it if she was short!_

_Neji, and Sakura both glared at each other in silence as the others watched them, wary of what would happen next._

_"I like you. Let's be friends." Sakura suddenly said, while beaming._

_Neji felt a smirk come to his lips, and nodded. He liked this girl, may be she was good enough to be his, and Hinata's friend._

_**~ 1 Month later ~**_

_"Everyone, this is Uchicha Sasuke, and Uchicha Sai, they'll be joining us from now on." Yuuki-sensei said, with two boys in front of her, holding hands._

_**~ Break time ~**_

_"Hey Sasuke!" One of the boys in their class shouted, running to the twins, ignoring Sai. "Let's play together."_

_"Sure." Sasuke said, letting go of his older twin brother, and running off leaving him there._

_Sai watched sadly as his twin left him._

_"What a brat." came a female voice next to him._

_He turned shocked, to see a small pink haired girl. She was glaring after Sasuke like he was trash. Sai fought down a blush. He had seen the girl in his class, and thought she was very pretty. For some reason, she made him want to blush._

_"What are you talking about Hag?" He questioned, giving her a nickname, like his mother told him to do._

_She said to make friends, you give them nicknames. Obito-oji also said girls never want to be told what you really think._

_She brushed off the name he called her, thinking he came up with nicknames like her._

_"Your twin. His a real brat if he would leave you. Come on, you can play with us." She told him, and began to walk towards a group of seven boys, and one girl._

_Sai looked to where his twin was playing, before following the girl._

_**~ Two months later ~**_

_"Everyone this Sabaku Gaara, he's from Suna. He'll be joining our class from now on." Yuuki-sensei said._

_Sakura groaned inwardly, how many kids will end up coming to her class?_

_**~ Break time ~**_

_She looked around the playground, and found the new boy Gaara sitting on his own in the sand box. She could see his eyes from where she was, and was shocked to see sadness, loneliness, pain, and angry._

_It was the same as she felt about her parents death. Could this boy have no parents like her, and Naruto? She got up, and began to walk to him. Silently cursing her good heart._

_Gaara looked up when a shadow blocked his sunlight, to see one of the girls in his new class. He was shocked of how small she was, and her pink hair._

_"So Sand-boy, why are you alone?" She asked._

_He ignored the Sand-boy comment, and answered her._

_"I'm waiting for my brother, sister, and cousin."_

_"Hey what are you doing to my brother?" An angry female voice came._

_Sakura looked up to see a tall, while to her, girl about 2 years older of her._

_"I was going to ask if he wanted to play with me, and my friends, of course you can come to. I don't really care." She told her, bored, before she felt some jump on her back._

_"Onee-chan, why do you always run off without me?" Naruto whined, as she grabbed his legs, so he wouldn't fall._

_"I thought you would want more time with Hinata-chan." She teased, making him blush, and groan._

_"Kura!" He whined._

_She ignored him, and looked at the four children in front of her._

_"So you coming, or not?" She asked._

_Gaara nodded, it was the first time anyone wanted to play with him outside of his family. Temari, Kankuro, and Sasori nodded too._

_"Come on then, if we don't hurry, Birdie is going to whine all day." She told them, before running, with Naruto on her back, to a group of 8 children._

_They followed her._

_**~ Two months later ~**_

_"Girly-boy!" "Cry-baby!" "Freak!"_

_Haku fell to the ground, as the bullies teased him, and pushed him, tears falling from his eyes._

_Tenten, and Zabuza heard the taunts, and looked in time to see their little brother fall to the ground, both started running, with their friends Mei, and Chojuro behind them._

_Just before one of the bullies were about to kick him, someone stood in their way, and took the kick to their stomach, while another pulled of the ground. He looked up shocked to see the Uzumaki twins. Naruto was holding him up, as Sakura stood in front of them. Both were glaring at the group of bullies. Haku knew neither of them liked bullies, and Sakura always beat up bullies who hurt her friends. They were in his class. What he didn't know is why they were there._

_The bullies stepped back in fear, all pale from the sight of the pink haired girl._

_"You know how I hate people picking on my friends. And yet here you are, picking on Haku." She said, in a cold voice. "You know what I do to bullies who pick on my friends, don't you?"_

_She didn't give them time to answer, before she punched the leader, and started a full out fight with 8 bullies. Gaara came out of no where, and helped her. Knowing she couldn't fight all 8 on her own._

_A few buises, cuts, and bleeding lips later, the bullies ran off his tears, past the frozen Zabuza, Tenten, Mei, and Chojuro._

_"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!" Sakura shouted, spitting blood on the floor._

_She had a bloody lip from one of their lucky punchs._

_"Oi! Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come and play with us?" She shouted, at Zabuza, Tenten, Mei, and Chojuro, as Naruto dragged Haku to the others._

_Zabuza smirked. He liked the little girl._

_"Sure Cherry." He chuckled as they followed her, and Gaara._

_**~ 1 year later ~**_

_"HOW YOUTHFULL!" _

_Many jumped at that shout, while Chojuro, Tenten, Kankuro, Sasori, and Neji groaned knowing who it was. Suddenly a boy appeared in front of Sakura and grabbed her hand._

_"I saw you from across the playground, and nearly weeped in joy of seeing such blindly youth from such a beautiful girl!" He exclaimed._

_Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, Sai, Kiba, and Naruto glared at him._

_"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, BUSHY-BROWS!" Naruto shouted._

_"Aww come on Naruto, I think his funny. Let's keep him." Sakura said._

_"But Sakura!" Naruto whined._

_"Your too kind youth cherry blossom!" Lee cried glomping her._

_**~ One year later ~**_

_"Everyone, I want you to meet Fu, and Yugito. Their going to be hanging around with us." Sakura said, nodding to the two girls next to her._

_**~ Three months later~**_

_Sakura came to school, and the gang could see the change in her, she wasn't like she was before. She was almost unemotional. None of them knew why that was, apart from Naruto, Fu, Yugito, and Gaara._


	16. Chapter 16

_"That was Uzumaki Sakura."_

_"__Uzumaki Sakura, age 16. Older sister of Uzumaki Naruto. No record of her before the age of 5. No parents. Under the guardianship of Kuran Ren. Was taking to the under ground fighting ring at age 8. Became S rank at age 10. Know as The Blood Blossom in the under ground. Been charged with a number of assault charges. Almost been sent to prison 5 times. Moved away from Konoha at age 12. After moving The Twins gained the name The Demon Twins. Believed to have blown up the school, they were sent to in Yuki, and Iwa. Has gotten a number of teachers to quit before being kicked out a school or closing it down. _

_Some teachers, and student who have met her have been admitted to a mental hospital. Known for her random acts of violents, and rage, pyro ways, love of weapons, and protectiveness of her younger brother. Has had dealing with the gang Jinchuriki. Run ins with the Sound gang, and ROOT gang. They've been kicked out of Ame, Suna, and Kiri. They've closed down Oto, Takigakure, and Kusagakure._

_Has been asked many times to join a number of gangs, but has alway refused."_

_"She wont join."_

_"You know, bad things happen to people who look into other peoples pasts."_

_"What happened to my best friend? She was so care free, happy, shy, and the greatest friend I ever had. What happened to her?"_

_"She died 11 years ago with her parents."_

_"Perfect for your assassin work."_

_"You have the tattoo of a member of Jinkuriki gang."_

_"Only because some of them trained me."_

_"Namikaze Sakura. Child genius."_

_"Because she was 8, when she first killed someone."_

_"Because Boss-lady doesn't do these types of games, unless she wants the person to win."_

_"She did it to protect him."_

Words span around his head. Things that was said about her kept popping into his head. He was called a genius by some people, and yet this one small teenage girl he couldn't get his head around. He had loved puzzles when he was young, and she was the biggest puzzle he has had to deal with.

He stood up from laying on his black, and red silk bed, and walked over to his window. Light shone on the pale skin of his bare chest, before he placed his forehead against the cold window. His long hair was messy from turning in bed, as he tried to sleep. His red eyes stared out into the night sky.

"Who are you Blossom?" Madara asked. "Why do you hid behind a mask?"

Because she did. Madara could see it, though he didn't see what she was hidding he knew she was hidding her true self, like Tobi was. He saw the mask off for one moment, and that was when she smiled at Tobi. But she was so different in that one moment.

Blossom acted cruel, but he believed she wasn't really a cruel person. Though many would disagree, especially with her mind games. But he could see it. He had watched her. He had seen her glance at Naruto out of the corner of her eye at lunch. How her eyes soften for one second, before going back to their normal hardness. He had seen how much affection she shared with Gaara, and Sai. She wasn't cruel, she was kind.

A cruel person wouldn't of killed to protect their brother. A cruel person wouldn't hid everything he has done that's illegal. A cruel person wouldn't have meetings with some of the most dangerous men he has heard of, to protect their brother, and friend.

She was selfless. She would do anything for her brother. They knew she had already killed for him. It made him wonder if she had killed more people just to protect Naruto.

"Madara? What are you still doing up?"

Madara looked to the door to see his father standing in the doorway. Obito was 6'6" with spiky black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and was lean, and toned. He wore a white vest, and black pajama bottoms.

"Just thinking, Otou-san." He answered.

"What is it about? Maybe I can help?" Obito asked, as he took a seat on his son's desk chair.

"Has there ever been a murder case where you couldn't find a trace of who killed them?" Madara asked, happy that his dad was a police officer.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was just wondered." Madara shrugged.

"While there was this one case about 8 years ago. A man by the name Gozu. His brother had been killed the night before, we believed it had some to do with the gang, Jinchuriki. But of course we couldn't prove if they had anything to do with Meizu's death. Both had been in things that were illegal, and were called the Demon brothers in the under ground. We had been called because no one had seen Gozu, and there was a smell coming from his apartment. If it wasn't for the body, and blood no one would of thought there had been a murder.

There was other cases like that. All only had a body, and blood. There was nothing that traced them to a killer." Obito said.

"How many?" Madara asked.

"About 20, or so." Obito said, watching his oldest son. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. I didn't think it was possible to leave no trace." Madara said.

"I didn't either, till 8 years ago." Obito shook his head.

"Otou-san, what do you know of the Namikaze family?" Madara asked.

"How do you know about them?" Obito asked, shocked.

"There are these twins at school. We wanted to find out more about them. We found out that their last name is really Namikaze." Madara told his father.

"Well, Minato was a good friend. He had been my friend, and Ren's friend for years. He used to live near us, and ever weekend we would get together in his back garden, and watch the stars, and talk. He was a good man. When he meet Kushina, he went on and on about her. He was crazy about her. Of course Fugaku didn't approve, and told Minato that, but he didn't care. He was in love. Though Kushina was abit rough around the edges she was a nice, and kind woman. Through her, we met Kakashi. I remember when the twins were born. Kushina seemed to glow when she held them. It was hard on a lot of people when they died in the car crash.

I was there when they pulled Sakura, and Naruto out. Naruto was crying, but Sakura. She was just staring at the flames. It was a heartbreaking sight. Please watch out for them. They've been through a lot, and need all the friends the can get." Obito said, before leaving.

**~ Monday, After school, on the roof ~**

He could hear them laughing before he came near the door. He stood infront of it, and listened.

"You mean Hidan really kissed Deidara?" He heard Sakura laugh.

"Hai, he was drunk, and thought Deidara was a girl, so he just him, and started to make out with him. Deidara won't be anywhere near Hidan for about 3 months, while Hidan blushed every time he met Deidara's eyes." He heard his brother tell her.

"I wished I could of seen it." Sakura said.

"It was really funny." Tobi agreed with a laugh.

He looked over to her, and blushed slightly. She was leaning against the railling around the roof to stop anyone from falling off. She was wearing a black lace corset, a black mini skirt, and knee high, high heel boots, that made her 5'3". She looked beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

He blushed more, and gulped.

"Well, I think your really beautiful." He told her looking down, at his black converse.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know my scars don't make me look beautiful." She said.

He looked up, and stood in front of her, staring in to her eyes.

"Even with your scars, your beautiful." He told her, before closing his eyes, and kissing her softly on the lips.

She stood there shocked for a moment, before she closed her eyes, and kissed him back. His hands rested on her hips, and her hands rested on his shoulders. Both jumped when the roof door opened. They looked over shocked to see Madara there.

"Aniki what are you doing here?" Tobi asked, in a chirp.

"You can drop your mask Tobi. I heard you talking before I opened the door." Madara said.

Tobi's face showed shock, before he got over it, and pulled Sakura close, he could tell Madara was here for something, and he didn't know if they were going to like it.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I know you've killed over 20 people since you turned 8. But I want to know why?" Madara said, looking at Sakura.

"Most were people Naruto was meant to kill for the gang. Some were witnesses to something Naruto did. The others started to dig, they wanted to kill Naruto, and I killed them before they found anything, and before they had the chance." Sakura answered him.

It was silent for a while, before it was broken.

"Hag?"

Standing behind Madara was Sai, and Gaara, who were glaring at Tobi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You coming over my house, remember?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded, before looking at Tobi.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him, Tobi nodded, and let her go.

He watched her leave with Gaara, and Sai.

"I know how you feel about her Aniki, and I want you to know I will fight for her." Tobi told Madara, before picking up his bag, and leaving.

"I know, and it seems your the closes to winning her heart." Madara said to no one.


	17. Chapter 17

"What was all that about, Hag?" Sai asked, turning in his seat to look at Sakura.

"Madara wanted to know somethings." She answered.

"He meant between you and Tobi." Gaara said, glancing back at her through the mirror.

"Both of us share something in common. We both wear masks. He seems to be the only as of yet I can take my mask off, and be myself. We was talking. He also kissed me." Sakura told them.

"You know you don't have to have your mask on when your with us. You can be yourself. We wouldn't think any less of you." Sai told her looking out of the window.

"I'll try. I'm getting tired of keeping most thing hidden." She mused looking out of the window.

Both Sai, and Gaara smiled to themselves, happy that the true Sakura may be coming out.

**~ Tuesday, Lunch ~**

"Hime's broken, yeah." Deidara exclaimed as he fell into his seat.

"What do you mean she's fucking broken?" Hidan asked, worried about his crush.

"She's smiling, and she called me a Baka, she hasn't done that since before she was 8, un. She's acting more like she did back then." Deidara said.

"She's right behind you." He heard behind.

He jumped with a yelp, and turned around to see Sakura, with Sai, and Gaara.

"Hime! Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Sakura, what's got into you?" Sasori asked.

"I think it's time to let some of my mask down. Masks should always be let down, when you can stand without it." Sakura said looking at Tobi.

Tobi could see the hidden mask, and smiled alittle.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, jumping on her back, making her quickly grab the back of his legs so he wouldn't fall. "Why do you always run off without me?"

"I thought you would want more time with Hinata." Sakura replied like she did the first time he asked.

Naruto laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Come on Hag, let's take Dickless back to his girlfriend." Sai said, as they began to walk to their normal table.

"She's coming back." Sasori said.

"Hime's finally showing her to self, yeah." Deidara said.

"Ino? What wrong?" Karin asked, waving a hand in front of Ino's face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Ino said with a light blush.

_Your coming back, ne, Sakura-chan? I wonder if you can forgive me now? I know you've already said you'll never forgive me, but maybe we can try to start again. I know I would like that. I know your not dead. You had to much will to die because of what happened. And I can see it, your still there, your just hiding._ Ino thought as she watched Sakura laugh at something Gaara said.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but hopefully it will be longer next time. I would like to ask if there is anything you would like to see in this story, and also who do you want Sakura to end up with.**

**It could be:**

**Sai**

**Gaara**

**Sasuke**

**Kiba**

**Tobi**

**Madara**

**Itachi**

**Sasuke**

**Shisui**

**Sasori**

**Deidara**

**Hidan**

**Omoi**

**Lee**

**Haku**

**Kisame**

**Zetsu**

**Kakuzu**

**It also can be more then one of these guys in a relationship with Sakura. So please voice you votes, and ideas of how you want High School's Demon Twins!**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Wednesday, after school ~**

Sakura, and Naruto walked out of school together. Sakura had her guitar on her back.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt, with a black short sleeved v-neck jumper on top, with a black tie hang loose. She also had black fingerless gloves on, and black converse. She also had her black hoodie tied around her waist.

Naruto wore a orange t-shirt with a dark pink hand print over his heart, jeans, a black studded belt, and black vans. His bag on his back, and in his hands was his drum sticks.

"Damn school fair." Naruto mumbled as he threw his sticks in the air.

"I would of thought you would be happy with all your adoring fans." Sakura mused with a small grin, that many would think of as a smirk.

Naruto glared at his sister, though inside he was happy. What ever happened when she went over to Gaara's, with Sai, was great. She was almost acting like she used too. He shivered inwardly he knew what made his sister act the way she did.

_Eight year old Naruto ran towards Rukia-sans Foster home, tears running down his face. He pushed open the door, and ran up towards his sister's, and his room. He knocked open the door, and threw his self at his startled older sister._

_Sakura held him close as he cried into her chest._

_"Ruto? What happened?" She asked, rocking him._

_"I killed someone, Kura. I killed a man, someone saw me. I think it was his brother. What if he tells the police? They'll take me away from you. I don't want to kill anyone, Kura. I didn't want to kill him." Naruto cried._

_"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Nee-chan will make sure of it." She soothed, till he fell alseep._

_He woke up hours later to see his sister entering the room with different clothes, and an emotionless face._

_"Kura? What happened to you?" He asked._

_"You don't have to worry, Ruto. He won't be telling the police anything." She told him, making his eyes widen._

_"Kura? Did you kill him?" He asked, not wanting to believe his sister had killed someone for him._

_"...Hai."_

"Hag! Dickless!" Sai shouted as he ran over to their car.

"Gaara, and Haku are coming over mine to go over the songs for the school fair." Sai said as he stood next to them.

"We'll meet you there." Sakura said, putting her guitar in the back of the car, as well as their bags.

Naruto nodded, before he got into the car, Sakura got into the driver's seat, before she sped out of the packing lot. Sai ran over to his older brother's car where Gaara, and Haku was waiting.

"So, what did they say?" Haku asked.

"They'll meet us there." Sai answered, getting into the back, followed by Gaara, then Haku.

"How? They've never been there before." Sasuke snorted from the front.

"Because Sakura is driving." Gaara said, as Itachi pulled out of the packing lot.

When they got to the Uchicha home, Sakura's car was already out front with Sakura on the hood, and Naruto leaning next to her with a grin.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi shouted jumping out of Madara's car and running towards her.

The Akatsuki gang got out of their cars in time to see him running towards the small pinkette.

She smiled, and let him pull her into a hug.

Gaara, Sai, and most of the others glared at him.

"Hag, come on, we haven't got all day." Sai shouted heading towards the door.

Sakura smiled at Tobi, before picking up her guitar, and following them to the door.

"Hello!" Mikoto exclaimed, as she appeared in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked up at the woman before her. Mikoto was 5'7", with waist length black hair, pale skin, and was the most beautiful woman she had seen since her mother.

"Hi." Sakura said, not liking how Mikoto was looking at her.

"KAWAII!" Mikoto exclaimed pulling the small girl into a tight hug, the others could only watch in horror as Sakura was held tightly to the chest of Mikoto. "SO, your Sakura-chan! Sai-chan has told me so much about you! He was right when he said you was the most cute, and beautiful girl ever! I wish you was my daughter! I know you should marry Sai-chan! Then you can be my daughter!"

"OKAA-SAN!" Sai shouted, his face bright red, and his eyes wide, as Naruto laughed.

"Mikoto-san, though I would love to your daughter, Sai, and I aren't even going out, we're just friends." Sakura said, pulling the Uchicha woman off her.

"SAI-CHAN!" Mikoto shouted grabbing her son. "Why haven't you asked Sakura-chan out yet?"

"Kaa-san please!" Sai pleaded, as the Akatsuki smirked.

"Mikoto-san, we have alot to do, if you don't mind?" Sakura said, nodding towards the stairs.

"Of course Sakura-chan, and call me Mikoto-chan!" Mikoto said, beaming at the cute pink haired girl.

She nodded, before she was pulled up the stairs by a red faced Sai, with Gaara, Naruto, and Haku behind her.

Sai's room was painted white, with many of his ink paintings on the walls. He had black carpet, and his huge bed had black sheets, and pillows. He had a desk, with a black leather chair. To the side was an area set up for the band, with a drum kit for Naruto, amps for Gaara, Sai, and herself, a key board for Haku, mics, and two guitars. He also had a huge T.v with a X-box 360 connected to it, with games, and DVDs on shelves on the wall.

They got set up, and Gaara looked at Sakura, seeing as she normally was the one who said what they were playing.

"Pain." She told him.

_"Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_  
_Are better than misery_  
_Trust me I've got a plan_  
_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_  
_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_  
_That you're wounded_  
_You know (You know you know you know you know)_  
_That I'm here to save you_  
_You know (You know you know you know you know)_  
_I'm always here for you_  
_I know (I know I know I know I know)_  
_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Rather feel pain_" Gaara sang, with Sai back up.

"Misery Business." Sakura said.

_"I'm in the business of misery, _  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. _  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got what I wanted now _  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good_." Sakura sang.

"Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." Sakura said.

_"Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _  
_Then think of what you did_  
_And how I hope to God he was worth it._  
_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._  
_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_  
_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_  
_(Let's pick up, and go)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_  
_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._  
_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._  
_Now let's not get selfish_  
_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_And hold a lover close_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster" _Gaara sang.

"Let's take a break Hag." Sai said, putting his guitar down, and laying on his bed.

Sakura grinned alittle, and laid next to him, with Gaara on her other side, as Naruto kept druming random beats, and Haku drank some water, from a water bottle from his bag.

"Why did you sign us up to play music?" Gaara asked, glancing at her.

"Because it's going to be fun, and we hardly play as a band anymore." She told him.

Sai sighed, and rolled to his side, and looked at Sakura.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping onto the bed, with a grin.

Sai sighed again, before getting up, and getting the movie set up. He turned back to the bed when the movie was on, too see Naruto laying on his stomach, Haku leaning back on the foot of the bed, and Gaara with Sakura in between his legs. Sakura saw him looking for a place, and patted the spot in front of her. Sai smiled, and laid on his back, leaning back into Sakura's chest as he took his place between her legs.

He was lost in thought, and didn't watch the movie. He remembered back before Sakura, and Naruto moved. How Gaara, Sakura, and himself was always together, they were the best of friends. When Sakura left, it was just Gaara, and himself, it wasn't the same. Sai had known Gaara had feelings for Sakura before she moved, and was sometimes jealous of Gaara. Gaara had been by Sakura's side nearly all the time. Gaara had been there when Sakura did something illegal. Sakura had kept Sai out of the organized crimes she was apart of, to keep him safe.

When Sakura left, Gaara, and Sai had gotten closer, and had came to an agreement, one that had nothing to do with Kiba. They agreed that they would share Sakura. Over the four years Sakura had been gone, Sai knew he had feelings for both Gaara, and Sakura. To him it made the whole agreement better. Now all they had to do is get Sakura.

He knew he had to fight his own family for her, but Sakura was worth it.

"Sai? The movies over." Sakura said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right, thanks Hag." He smiled up at her.

She just smirked down at him.

"Sakura-chan, Ren-ba-chan just texted me, she wants us home." Naruto said, packing up his sister's guitar.

"Okay." Sakura said, grabbing the case. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sai nodded with a smile, as Gaara just nodded.

"Of course, Sakura-chan." Haku chirped.

All of them headed down stairs. Since it was open planned down stairs, the Akatsuki could see them for their place in the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" Mikoto asked, with a slight frown.

"Hai, Ren-ba-chan wants us home." Naruto said, as the Twins head towards the door.

It was opened before the could make it, and they froze, as did the man coming in. He was 6'4", with short brown hair, and onyx eyes. He was wearing Konoha Police force uniform.

"Fugaku-kun!" Mikoto exclaimed hugging her husband. "Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan, this is my husband Fugaku-kun."

"Oh we know." Naruto said, with his lips in a straight line, while Sakura went back to using her mask as she stared at the man before her. "After all, we're almost family, right Fugaku-oji?"

"Naruto, Sakura." Fugaku nodded at them. "I must say you look alot like your parents. And it seems your taking your mothers path, Sakura. I'm sure she would be so proud."

You could hear the disgust, and hate when he spoke of their mother.

"Shut up, you bast-" Naruto stalking toward him was stopped by Sakura throwing her arm in front of him.

"Don't let your anger cloud you mind. If you hit him, he will send you to prison. What would Hinata do without you? And do you really want to disappoint Kaa-chan, and Tou-chan?" She asked him.

He snarled silently to himself.

"Go, and wait in the car, while I talk to Uchicha-san." She ordered him.

"But Kura-"

"Now!" She growled at him.

He growled, and took her guitar case, and shouldered passed Fugaku out the door. Fugaku, and Sakura stared at each other.

"Are you going to hit me?" He asked.

"Your not worth it." She spat at him.

"Somuch anger. Your turning into a mini Kushina. They should of locked you up, years ago." He told her.

"Haven't you heard? The prisons don't want me. I think their scared of me." She told him, smirking.

"I wonder, if they're scared of your brother?" Fugaku mused.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed at him, glaring darkly at him.

He chuckled.

"Sakura?" Obito asked, as he stepped into the house.

"If I was you, I would keep your brother on a leash Obito." She said, pushing passed both Uchicha men, and then she ran to her car.

"What did you say to her?" Obito snapped glaring at his older brother.

"Nothing." Fugaku smirked, walking towards the kitchen.

Obito sighed, shutting the room, before going up to his room.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kisame asked.

"Bad history." Gaara said.

**~ Later on that night ~**

"Kura? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking over at his sister.

"You know I hate Fugaku. He never liked Kaa-chan, and I never liked him." Sakura said looking out of the window.

"You most likely will not have to see much of him from now on Kura." Naruto told her.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for your votes. Right now I'm leaning towards Gaara/Sakura/Sai. But I will not make my mind up until the 9th. So please vote for who you want Sakura to end up with.**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Thursday, after school ~**

Blaring guitar chords could be heard through out the school, so she had no trouble finding Sakura. She stood in the door way, and watched as Sakura lost herself in the music. She smiled, as Sakura began to sing, it had been a long time since she last heard her sing.

_"His little whispers._  
_Love Me. Love Me._  
_That's all I ask for._  
_Love Me. Love Me._  
_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._  
_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._  
_Monster._  
_How should I feel?_  
_Creatures lie here._  
_Looking through the window..._  
_That night he caged her._  
_Bruised and broke her._  
_He struggled closer._  
_Then he stole her._  
_Violet wrists and then her ankles._  
_Silent Pain._  
_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._  
_Monster._  
_How should I feel?_  
_Creatures lie here._  
_Looking through the windows._  
_I will._  
_Hear their voices._  
_I'm a glass child._  
_I am Hannah's regrets._  
_Monster._  
_How should I feel?_  
_Turn the sheets down._  
_Murder ears with pillow lace._  
_There's bath tubs._  
_Full of glow flies._  
_Bathe in kerosene._  
_Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah."_

She smiled, as she heard her change to a different song, and sang to it, noticing how Sakura didn't stop, but looked up, and sang the sing back up.

(**Sakura, **_Other_)  
_"how can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_leading you down into my core_  
_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_before I come undone_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_before I come undone_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_  
_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
_without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
_don't let me die here_  
_there must be something more_  
_bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_before I come undone_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_**(Bring me to life)**_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _  
_**(Bring me to life)"**_

"Why are you here, Ino?" She asked, still strumming a few chords, but had turned to volume of the amp down.

"To start again?" Ino asked, hope clear in her voice.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Sakura sighed, looking up at the taller girl.

"Your my best friend." She told her.

"I was, Ino. But no more." Sakura dismissed that reason.

"I don't care what you say! Your my best friend!" Ino shouted, anger that Sakura was acting like that to her.

"Prove it." Sakura dared.

"Fine!" Ino snapped. "When is my birthday?"

"September 23rd." Sakura answered, without a thought.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Cherry tomatoes, and pudding."

"What's my favorite flower?"

"Cosmos, and Cherry blossom."

"My favorite colour?"

"Aqua blue, and purple."

"My first crush?"

"Kiba."

"How did my mother die?"

"She had cancer, and died when you were 3."

"Who was my first kiss?"

"Me, you didn't want to get boy germs, and wanted to see what the big deal was, also you didn't like I lost my first kiss first.."

"SEE! Your my best friend! You know all that stuff about me, that no-one else knows." Ino said.

"Just give up, your best friend is dead." Sakura sighed, putting the School's guitar back in it's place.

Ino inwardly screamed in anger, before pinning the smaller girl to the wall, and glared down at her. Though she could break out of Ino's hold, Sakura just looked up at her.

"I will not give up! Your my best friend! I know your dead, like you keep saying! I know you! You hate people making fun out of your height! But you don't want to be tall! Your favorite colours are red, and black! Your favorite food are Dangos, and cup cakes! You only started liking cup cakes, after I let you have mine, a week after you started school! You first kiss was Shikamaru, after Naruto pushed a bit to hard, and you ended up locking lips, with the lazy bum! You only took my first kiss, because I whined, and begged for a week, about not wanting to get boy germs, and how it was unfair you had your first kiss first! You brought in cookies for me, when my fish died, because you thought you killed it, when you came over, and tapped on the glass, and felt guilty! You think Moths are better then Butterflies! You favorite animal is a fox, because it makes you think of Naruto! You hate Ramen, but always asked for it for dinner, because it's Naruto's favorite! You are the only one who can give piggy back rides to Chouji, because you have almost inhuman strength! Your favorite flowers are the daisy flower, because it's simple, but pretty, and sunflowers, because when your sad, they make you think of Naruto, and they make you smile! Your birthday is March 28th! You hate people spending lots of money on you, because you think they could use it on something important! I know you! Your my best friend! So please, forgive me, and be my friend again!" Ino said, as tears fell from her eyes.

Sakura was surprised that she remembered all that. She always thought Ino didn't really know, and was just clinging to the past. But she guessed she was wrong. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Ino watched surprised as Sakura chuckled.

"I should hate you, because I'm meant to be blaming you. But when you go and say all that, it's hurt to keep blaming you, and hating you." She said as she stopped chuckling, turned her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "Why couldn't you give up? Why didn't you just accept that we were no longer friends? That Namikaze Sakura was dead? Why did you have to try so hard to bring out friendship back?" A tear fell from her eye. "It was so easy to act like I blamed you, that I hated you. But I never could. I kept pushing you away, I kept telling you we were no longer friends, but you still came back. Why can't I blame you? Why can't I hate you? Why?"

"Because we're best friends. And best friends can never truly hate each other." Ino answered, as she pulled the small girl into a hug.

That's when Sakura snapped, she finally cried. She cried out because of her parents death, her ruined friendship with Ino, for those she killed, for pushing her friends, and family away from her, for all the anger, pain, and sadness she ever felt. And Ino cried with her.

Together they slid to the floor, as they cried, both knowing in that moment, that they're friendship was never ruined, but just hidden by their pain, anger, and sadness. Neither noticed the four boys who had watched them from the door way, till Naruto, and Chouji put their arms around the sobbing girls, as Kiba, and Shikamaru sat near them.

It reminded all of the six of when they were young, when it was just the six of them, and when they thought the worst thing that could happen, was falling out of a tree. They stayed like that till after both girls stopped crying, and without a word left the school, though no one said anything they all went to their old school were the all met, and sat under the tree, they had always sat under, all losing themselves in memories.

_~12 years ago ~_

_"SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino exclaimed, hugging the small girl, who blushed shyly._

_"Hey, Ino-chan." She said to the blonde, before she was dragged to where her younger brother was already sitting under the tree, with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji._

_"Then my nee-chan said, that you had to make a promise." Kiba said, as both girls sat down._

_"What type of promise?" Chouji asked, as he paused eating his bag of chips._

_"A promise to forever be friends. Hana-nee said if you promised to each other, no matter what happens you'll always be friends." Kiba said._

_"Let's do it!" Naruto exclaimed._

_All of the six friends put their hands together._

_"We promise to be friends forever!" They said together, though Shikamaru added Troublesome to the end of his._

_"SHIKAMARU!" Ino shouted, hitting Shikamaru on the arm._

_"Stop being troublesome woman!" He yawned, wanting nothing more then to sleep._

_Ino carried on yelling at Shikamaru as Naruto, and Kiba laughed, and Chouji ate chips, and Sakura giggled._

* * *

**An: Hope you like the update, please review.**

**Songs: Monster by Meg, and Dia. Bring me to life by Evanescence.**


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Friday, before school ~**

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Everyone in the hall could only watch in shock, as Ino run towards Sakura. No longer was she wearing skirts.

Ino was wearing low skinny jeans, a long sleeved v-neck dark purple top, and high heel sandals. Sakura was wearing skinny black jeans, a long sleeved v-neck red top, with a black tank top under it, a red hat, with a black skull on it., red fish-net gloves, and red converse. Naruto was wear a long sleeved black top, with a orange t-shirt over it, a orange hat, jeans, and black converse.

Ino leaped on to Sakura's back, dropping her bag, and making Sakura drop hers, and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, as Sakura grabbed the back of her legs.

"You look so Kawaii today!" Ino exclaimed, rubbing her cheek with Sakura's.

Sakura just sighed, she remember well how Ino had acted when they were younger, and it seemed Ino had gone back to her old ways. Naruto laughed, as he picked up the girl's bags.

"Do you know what I think we should do this weekend?" Ino asked, but not waiting to get a answer. "Shopping! And I know just the thing that will make you look more Kawaii, Lolita!"

Sakura felt her self pale. She knew if she wore Lolita she would look more like a child then she already did because of her height.

"No way!" She exclaimed dropping Ino, and taking off down the halls.

"SA-KU-RA! COME BACK HERE!" Ino shouted, taking off after the pinkette.

Naruto just chuckled, as Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji came up to him, with their over friends behind them, looking like they saw a ghost.

"Think we should help her?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Who, Sakura, or Ino?" Chouji asked.

"Sakura. She's never been able to say no to Ino." Naruto smirked.

"Only because Ino brings out her puppy pout, and crys." Kiba laughed.

"Troublesome, let's go before Ino turns her into a doll." Shikamaru said, walking the way the two girls had ran, like he had all the time in the world.

Naruto, and Kiba laughed, and began running to Sakura's recuse, as Chouji walked with Shikamaru.

"Is this real?" Temari asked Hinata.

Hinata shrugged before following her boyfriend.

"TOBI!" Sakura shouted, seeing the Akatsuki gang in front of her, and leaped on his back.

Tobi stumbled, grabbing the back of her legs before righting himself.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, nervously.

"Protect me." She hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck, making some of the Akatsuki glare at Tobi, while other watched amused.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed, skidding to a halt. "THEY CAN'T PROTECT YOU FOREVER!" she pointed at the Akatsuki.

"YEAH THEY CAN, YOU CRAZY BLONDE!" Sakura shouted.

Ino knew one thing that would make Sakura go shopping with her, and wear Lolita. She pouted, and made her eyes really big, and teary.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, hiding her face in Tobi's neck. "It wont work Ino!"

Kiba, and Naruto skidding to a halt followed by the others, and Ino leaped at Chouji, clinging to him with a wail.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND! WE HAVEN'T BONDED IN SO LONG! AND NOW SHE WONT GO SHOPPING WITH ME! WHY DOES SHE HATE ME?" She wailed into his side, as Chouji patted her back, Naruto, and Kiba smirked at each other before appearing either side of Chouji.

"I don't know Ino, I mean you were trying to be a good friend." Kiba said, putting a hand on her head.

"It would be the first time, you two would be shopinng together, and as best friends." Naruto said, shaking his head. "I don't know why Sakura-chan is being so mean."

Sakura glared at the two boys, and Ino. _Damn them, they're making me feel guilty just because I hate shopping, and don't want to be Ino's doll, to dress up. _Sakura sighed, knowing that Ino won.

"Tobi, can you put me down?" She asked.

Tobi did, and watched as Sakura walked towards the still wailing girl.

"Fine, you win Ino. I'll go shopping with you." She said in defeat.

"And wear Lolita?" Ino asked, sniffling.

Sakura's head bowed in defeat.

"And wear Lolita." She confirmed.

"YAY!" Ino exclaimed, hugging the small girl, with no trace of tears on her face. "It's going to be so much fun!" She then began to drag the girl to Home room, all the while talking about what they were going to buy, as Sakura had a little rain cloud over her head.

"Do we what to know what happened, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Nee-chan is coming back." Naruto smiled.

"She's acting like she did before the crash, they both are." Kiba said, also smiling.

"Sakura finally saw, what she was doing was hurting everyone, and has let down all her troublesome masks." Shikamaru added.

"She's acting like a kid again." Chouji finished, smiling.

* * *

**~ Monday, lunch~**

"KAWAII! YEAH!" Deidara shouted, before glomping the poor pinkette.

Sakura was wearing a black Gothic Lolita dress, accented with white lace, her hair had hair extensions put in, so it was now waist long, and curled, she had a little top hat tilted to a side on her head, she had black lace fingerless gloves, and held a black parasol.

"Deidara!" She growled. "Get off me!"

Sai, and Gaara appeared at her sides, and Sai threw the blonde off her, as Gaara pulled her behind them.

"Leave Hag alone." Sai said.

"But she's so kawaii. Look at her!" Deidara exclaimed.

Sai, and Gaara couldn't stop their eyes darting to the girl behind them, who was happily chatting to Ino, who had given her a cup cake. Both kept their eyes in front of them with a tint of red to their pale cheeks.

Though they hated Ino for making Sakura dress that way, so many boys were looking at her, they had to admit in their minds, that she looked cute, and doll like, but of course they would never say that to anyone.

"Doesn't matter, leave her alone." Sai said, as Gaara crossed his arms over his chest with a glare.

"Or else." Gaara hissed darkly, with a blood thirsty grin, that made Deidara shiver, and hide behind Sasori, who sighed.

At least Sasori had control, though he wanted to glomp his crush like Deidara did, he knew better. He knew his cousin, and his little friend would be on high alert, and would stop any one from getting close to Sakura.


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Two weeks later, Friday, Sabaku house, before the school fair ~**

Gaara cursed as he pulled his guitar out from under his bed, he heard chuckling, and turned, and glared at his older brother.

"You, and Sai should tell her soon." Kankuro said, making Gaara blink in surprise. "Alot of the guys are going to tell her their feelings tonight, and if you two don't tell her, she could pick someone else."

Gaara cursed, and opened his phone, as his brother left.

**~Back stage, School fair ~**

Gaara sighed inwardly, as Haku paced nervously. Sai sat next to him, as Naruto played with his drumsticks.

Gaara was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the top buttons undone, skinny black jeans, black converse, and a spiked bracelet. Haku was wearing skinny grey jeans, grey converse, a white shirt, and a studded bracelet. Sai wore a tight purple t-shirt with a closed pin striped waist coat, skinny black jeans, black converse, and a spiked bracelet. Naruto was wearing skinny jeans, a tight orange t-shirt with a black fox on it, a orange cap, orange converse, and a studded bracelet. Sai, and Haku both wore black eyeliner, while Gaara didn't need it, and Naruto wouldn't wear it.

"What's wrong Haku?" Sakura asked entering back stage, the guys turned to her, and each felt their jaw drop.

She wore a black, and dark purple pleated mini skirt, knee-high high-heel black boots, an off the shoulder longed sleeved back top, with cuts up the arms, under that was a dark purple tank top, a spiked bracelet on her left wrist, and 10 black, and purple jelly bracelets on her right wrist. She had her hair back to shoulder length, and had it spiked in a million different ways, she had both of her eyes showing, with black eyeliner, and dark purple eye shadow, with a purple teardrop gem at the corner of each eye.

"What?" She snapped, snapping them out of their shock.

"Onee-chan, you are not going on stage like that." Naruto said, thinking of all the guys looking at his sister like she was a piece of meat.

"I am, and there is nothing you can do about it." She told him.

"Guys no one is loo- whoa you look hot Sakura." Kiba said as he came into the backstage.

"Thanks, but what was you saying?" She asked, as Sai, and Gaara glared at Kiba.

"No one is really looking at the stage, so I don't know I can get them looking for you." Kiba said.

"Is everything set up?" Sakura asked, coming up with a plan.

Kiba nodded, and Sakura grinned, walking out on to the stage, with the others of the band, who were confused, they watched as she put on her guitar, and took her guitar pick, making sure the amp was on before she strummed a loud chord, making many jump, and look at the stage.

Kiba grinned, and took his place where he could control the lights, and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, you are honored to see Sabaku Gaara, Momochi Haku, Uchicha Sai, Uzumaki Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto! Together they are Ankoku!" Kiba shouted in the mic, as the band took their places.

"WOOO! GO SAKURA!" Ino shouted from the crowd, as the gang cheered.

"First we'll play Time of Dying." Sakura said in her mic before they began to play, and Gaara sang, with Sai as back up.

_"On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep?_  
_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying"_

Mikoto grinned next to Fugaku, as she watched Sai play, and sing.

"False Pretense."

_"Oh, it's time to let it go_

_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_  
_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_  
_Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_  
_Don't sweat it, {it was} set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_It's sacrifice_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_  
_Stop pretending to deny_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me_  
_{But} you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face_  
_I cannot believe you claimed you were my family_  
_Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_It's sacrifice_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_  
_Stop pretending to deny_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_ guitar_

_Oh, it's time to let it go_

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_  
_You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?_  
_It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke..._

_It's sacrifice_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_  
_Stop pretending to deny_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_So play the game until you run out_  
_And play the game into my hand"_

"When we die."

_"Well, I know that it's early_  
_And it's too hard to think_  
_And the broken empty bottles_  
_Are reminder in the sink_  
_But I thought that I should tell you_  
_If it's not to late to say_  
_I could put back all the pieces,_  
_They just might not fit the same_

_Nothing's worth losing_  
_Especially the chance to make it right_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine_  
_And the tattooed mistakes_  
_Are gonna fade over time_  
_As long as we live, time passes by_  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

_Well, I know it's been years now,_  
_And I don't look the same_  
_And the hopes and dreams you had for me_  
_You thought went down the drain._  
_And the room feels so empty_  
_where my pictures used to be_  
_And I can't say that I blame you,_  
_But you can't blame me_

_Cuz nothing's worth losing_  
_Especially the chance to make it right_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine_  
_And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_  
_As long as we live, time passes by_  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

_Come over_  
_Come over_

_Cause I gotta know,_  
_If I am doing this all on my own_

_Come over_  
_Come over_

_How can I show you if you're not here_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine_  
_And the tattooed mistakes_  
_Are gonna fade over time_  
_As long as we live, time passes by_  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine_  
_And the tattooed mistakes_  
_are gonna fade over time_  
_As long as we live, time passes by_  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

_Come over_  
_Come over_

_Wooohooohooohaaaaawwww"_

"Kryptonite."

_"I took a walk around the world_  
_To ease my troubled mind_  
_I left my body laying somewhere_  
_In the sands of time_  
_But I watched the world float_  
_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_  
_To the dark side of the moon_  
_After all I knew it had to be_  
_Something to do with you_  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_  
_But still your secrets I will keep_  
_You took for granted all the times_  
_I never let you down_  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_  
_If not for me then you'd be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well,_  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_  
_Holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_  
_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well,_  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_  
_Yeah!"_

"Here without you."

_"A hundred days have made me older_  
_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_  
_A thousand lies have made me colder_  
_And I don't think I can look at this the same_  
_But all the miles that separate_  
_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_  
_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_  
_And when the last one falls_  
_When it's all said and done_  
_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl its only you and me"_

Chiyo grinned watching her grandson.

"Bring me to life." Sakura said, and they started to play, as Sakura, and Gaara sang.

_"how can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_leading you down into my core_  
_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_before I come undone_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_before I come undone_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_  
_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
_without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
_don't let me die here_  
_there must be something more_  
_bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_**(Wake me up)**_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_**(I can't wake up)**_  
_before I come undone_  
_**(Save me)**_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_**(Bring me to life)**_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _  
_**(Bring me to life)"**_

"They all fall down." Gaara, and Sai both sang.

_"I can be as humble as the next guy_  
_Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside_  
_I could be every nasty thing, you ever dreamt a man could be_

_Cause they all fall down (down)_  
_Cause they all fall down (down)_

_I can make you see the beauty of a new sun_  
_or I can be the source of your desperation_  
_I could be every nasty thing, you ever dreamt a man could be_

_[Chorus]_

_Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated_  
_haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted_  
_yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted [x2]_

_you can turn away like you don't even see me_  
_Yea, you can smile like you got something I need_  
_but every night you go home alone_  
_and dream about being underneath me_

_[Chorus]_

_Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated_  
_haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted_  
_yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted [x2]_

_can't you see through this disguise_  
_Find the little boy inside_  
_I'm afraid of falling_  
_Love is pain and now she's calling_  
_and she's,_  
_Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated_  
_haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted_  
_yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted [x2]_

_[Chorus] "_

"Taking over me." And Sakura sang.

_"you don't remember me but i remember you_  
_i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_  
_but who can decide what they dream?_  
_and dream i do..._

_i believe in you_  
_i'll give up everything just to find you_  
_i have to be with you to live to breathe_  
_you're taking over me_

_have you forgotten all i know_  
_and all we had?_  
_you saw me mourning my love for you_  
_and touched my hand_  
_i knew you loved me then_

_i believe in you_  
_i'll give up everything just to find you_  
_i have to be with you to live to breathe_  
_you're taking over me_

_i look in the mirror and see your face_  
_if i look deep enough_  
_so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_i believe in you_  
_i'll give up everything just to find you_  
_i have to be with you to live to breathe_  
_you're taking over me_

_i believe in you_  
_i'll give up everything just to find you_  
_i have to be with you to live to breathe_  
_you're taking over me_

_Taking over me_  
_Your Taking Over Me_  
_Taking over me_  
_Taking over me"_

"They'll be on again at the end of the night, but for now give it up for Ankoku!" Kiba shouted, as the crowd cheered, while the band walked back stage.

When they were heading to get a drink, Gaara grabbed both Sakura, and Sai, and took them to the room where Sakura got changed.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Sakura questioned, while Sai knew what was going to happen.

Gaara pulled her to him and kissed her. She stiffened in shock, before slowly she began to kiss him back, he pulled away from her, breathing deeply, as she was about to say something Sai pulled her into his arms, and kissed her, she gasped, and he took that to deepen the kiss, when he pulled back, Sakura stared at her best friends confused.

"We love you, Sakura." Sai said, inwardly smiling about how good it felt saying her name.

"And we know you wouldn't chose between us, so we are willing to share you, if you don't mind?" Gaara said.

Sakura stared at them, her mind going blank, before it began to race. She knew she had feelings for both of them, and knew she wouldn't be able to chose between them, but were they sure about this.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Hai," Sai answered, before leaning towards her so Gaara wouldn't hear. "I have feelings for both of you, so I'm more then happy with it."

Sakura inwardly laughed, before she turned to Gaara.

"Would I be doing this, if I wasn't sure?" He asked.

She shook her head with a smile, before kissing both boys, before she headed to the door.

"Your telling Naruto." She told them, before she left them.

"Fuck." Sai, and Gaara said, knowing how protective Naruto was.

* * *

**AN: Hey, sorry if them getting together wasn't that good, it's just I'm running out of ideas for this story, and have another in mind. So if there is something that you want to see in this story please tell me, before I finish this story, and start my other one.**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
